


Gruff But Tender

by kittenwrath



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Intoxication, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Obsession, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stranger Sex, Submission, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: Herein lies my short drabbles starring Rick Sanchez in all his many forms.  Most of these are requests received from Tumblr.  Most are NSFW with a few SFW tossed in.Main tags will be updated as stories are added and will be added to each story summary.





	1. The Cookie Man

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy piece requested by the lovely Rixxy8173571m3w1p3 for the equally lovely PorkChop.
> 
> Rick J19Zeta7 x Reader
> 
> SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely Rixxy8173571m3W1p3 requested a fic starring everyone’s favorite Zeta-7 as a gift for the equally lovely PorkChop. But, I hope it’s enjoyed by all!
> 
> SFW -- Just some wholesome, fluffy goodness!

This past week had been one of the most stressful that I had experienced in quite some time.  It all began when my boss asked me to prepare a presentation for the board of directors meeting on Thursday evening.  It was an easy enough task, considering that I’ve been with the organization for several years and have lead many board meetings, but this particular request presented challenges that I hadn’t initially anticipated. 

First off, there would be a guest attending the meeting – someone who fancied themselves to be very important and called themselves the authority on not only the organization, but my job in particular.  You see, this person had actually held my position before I had taken over and was very vocal in their criticism of me since then, even though I had been more than stellar over the years.  Second off, the reason for this self important person’s attendance at the meeting was due to an award they would be receiving from the organization in recognition of their past achievements.  Just great. 

So, I spent the majority of the week preparing and making sure all was perfect – and it  _did_  go very well.  My topics were well researched and the physical presentation was flawless.  I didn’t stutter or trip over my words once.  I didn’t even require notes on hand, I had prepared so well.  After the meeting, I was basking in the afterglow of a job well done while cleaning things up when I overheard our honored guest speaking with a small group of the board members. 

“ _I feel like her presentation was very sloppy.  She touched on topics and used references that I feel aren’t befitting of this type of organization.”_

There were murmurs among the small group – some agreeing, some disagreeing and some just furrowing their brows or shaking their heads in expressions of discomfort at the topic of discussion.  My boss even joined the small crowd and I could hear the self-important member relay the important points.   

My stomach was in knots.  Whether I was meant to accidentally happen upon that display, I was unsure, but it was disheartening nonetheless.  All of my hard work, passion and dedication had been flushed down the drain by the comments of someone who clearly had some sort of negative bias toward me.  The following day was no better.  It seemed that word of the little display at the board meeting had made the rounds of the small organization and the hushed and not so hushed bickering among my co-workers was just the cherry on my cake of distress. 

Now, my Saturday morning felt tainted because I can’t seem to shake this feeling of inadequacy, no matter how silly it may seem.  I need a pick-me-up.  I need something heartwarming, wholesome and fluffy – literally.  And, I knew just the person to help me acquire all three in one package.   

“Oh, hel – hello there!” Rick’s signature cheery voice drifts from the speaker of my cell phone.  He’d answered my call on the first ring and I can’t stop the goofy grin that spreads across my face. 

“Hi Rick.  How are you?”

“Well.  I must say, I-I’m doing much better now that – that I’m speaking with you.”

“You flatterer” I reply with a silly giggle, my cheeks heating up.

“So, w-what can I do for you?” he asks. 

“Um, can we possibly do that thing again today?” I ask, chewing on my thumb nail while hoping on an affirmative.  “It’s been a rough week.”

“Humm” he muses, keeping me in suspense.  I feel myself grinning again, knowing full well that he only teases me when the answer is yes. 

———-

We step through the swirling green void and are magically transported to another planet in another dimension.  The sky is a perfect pale blue with numerous rainbows streaking and crisscrossing this way and that.  The soil is a vibrant shade of pink and there are dark purple mountain ridges lining the backdrop of this wonderland.  As the portal closes with a pop, I automatically begin seeking the target I would unload all of my stress upon.   

“Look” Rick says, lightly touching my shoulder, his slender fingers lingering for a few seconds, causing goosebumps to erupt across my arm.  “There – t-there’s the cave!”   

I literally squeal in delight and begin trotting toward it with Rick on my heels, so excited that I could actually skip.

“Shh” he says, touching my shoulder again as we get closer.  “They may be sleeping.”   

I heed his advice to stay quiet as I tiptoe my way to the mouth of the cave, listening for the tell-tale flutter of wings.  As we’ve done each time we visited, we both stop inside the lip the cave and crouch down as Rick pulls a package of wafer cookies from his lab coat of many pockets and crinkles the wrapper.  Within seconds, there is shuffling from deep inside and my heart jumps in my throat as a glowing pair of green eyes emerges from the darkness – and then another, and another.  Rick crinkles the cookie wrapper again and the fluttering begins, coming toward us at a rapid pace.  The excitement is bubbling higher and higher and I can’t stop myself from bouncing up and down on my haunches in anticipation.  Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Rick smiling in my direction. 

All at once, they come at us.  A green one flies toward Rick and the remaining two – colored yellow and blue – fly toward me, landing on each of my shoulders.  I giggle as the tiny, furry creatures begin to snuggle and lick at my ears with their scratchy tongues.  I look over at Rick and see him taking a wafer cooking from the package as the puppy/dragon hybrid that has perched on his head flaps its wings and shakes its head in anticipation of the sweet, crunchy treat. 

“They r-really love these cookies” Rick says with a laugh as the dragon puppy on his head fluffs its fur in satisfaction while chomping away.  Little bits of pink cookie crumbs escape its mouth and land in Rick’s hair.  It’s absolutely precious and I reach up to tousle the crumbs away when the creature flaps to the ground at Rick’s feet, the ones on my shoulder doing the same.

“Oh my!  Thank you” he says with a slight blush to his cheeks, brushing the remaining crumbs from his shoulders.   

I take the package of cookies from Rick and toss them one by one to the ground at our feet and watch as the dragon puppies scramble and tussle among themselves for the prize.

“Look how freakin’ cute they are, oh my god!  I’ll never get over it” I say, saddling closer to Rick to wrap my arm through his.   

“Um” he starts, rubbing the back of his neck.  “Yes.  They – t-t-they  _are_  quite adorable.”

I glance at him and see the pink tint has spread to his neck and he’s just as adorable, if not more so. 

“Thank you for bringing me here – again.  It always cheers me up.”

“I-I-I like cheering you up” he replies, looking down at the dragon puppies as they finish the last of the cookies and begin romping around playfully with one another.  “What – whatever it was that got you down, I-I hope it’s forgotten.  At least for now.”

“Oh, it was nothing.  Just silliness that I let get the better of me.  Now that I’ve had time to clear my head, it’s doesn’t seem so bad.”

I tug his arm as I begin to sink to the ground and he takes my hint to sit down cross legged next to me.   I lightly pat my thighs to get the attention of the frolicking dragon puppies, hoping they will be tired enough for snuggles.  And, sure enough, they wobble over to crawl sleepily into our laps.  This time, however, Rick is the lucky one with two draped across his legs and he chuckles as they squabble to get the warm spot next to his stomach.  The one that plops into my lap quickly curls up between my legs and begins to delightfully purr as I lightly scratch the space between its horns. 

“I wonder of they think of you as the cookie man” I say, playfully nudging his shoulder with mine.   

“Oh, well.  I-I’ve been thought of as worse, I suppose.”  I can tell that the statement isn’t meant to be self deprecating, but I don’t allow it regardless.   

“Anyone who thinks anything worse of you is a jerk.  Plain and simple.  You’re one of the best people I’ve ever known, Rick.  You’re kind and thoughtful and incredibly intelligent.  Don’t let anyone else make you feel otherwise.”

“Oh, ho, ho – and – and I thought I was supposed to be cheering  _you_ up!” he says with a laugh that warms my heart. 

“You have.  And, it’s not just taking me here.  It’s being with you.”

And, with that, I lean toward him to place a quick kiss on his lips.  He’s obviously taken by surprise as evidenced by the pink blush rising in his cheeks once more.  But, surprising  _me_  this time, he places one hand on my cheek to gently coax me back for one more.  This time it’s my turn to blush and I giggle like a teenager when we part.  This day can’t possibly get any better. 

 

**_The End._ **

* * *

 

_P.S.  I used this adorable photo from Vol. 5 of the Rick and Morty comic for reference.  Look how freakin’ cute!_

__


	2. Surf & Turf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @daddyzanchez from Tumblr requested the following:
> 
> Rick and you are out to dinner, you know, for once, and the waiter mistakes your table with another and he serves a glass of champagne with an engagement ring in it and Rick goes into full-on panic!
> 
> SWF -- But, Suggestive/Explicit language

When Rick asked if I wanted to go out to dinner that evening, I groaned in protest.  It’s not that I don’t like going out to dinner.  I like to eat just as much as the next girl.  No, my objection was that Rick’s chosen venue was always the same, no exceptions.

“Rick, I  _really_  don’t want to go to Shoney’s  _again_.  There are only so many bottomless cups of coffee I can drink and cherry tomatoes I can eat from the salad bar.”

“There you go, making assumptions.  And – and you know what the say about assumptions.  Something in – a dick up your ass or whatever.”

“That’s not the saying and you know it,” I replied, slipping my shoes on.  If he had plans for another restaurant, he didn’t mention it.  He only shuffled me into the ship and whizzed off into the night.

On the way there, I busied myself on my phone, playing mindless games.  So, I was a bit surprised when we landed in a parking lot that didn’t contain the large glowing Shoney’s sign.  In fact, this place looked fancy – much too fancy for our current attire.

“What are we doing here?” I asked as he smirked at me from the driver’s seat.

“Dinner, duh.”  He then exited the ship and began walking toward the entrance.  I sighed and did the same.  

“We aren’t dressed properly for a place like this, Rick.  I really wish you’d have told me.”

“Who – who gives a shit,” he said, pulling open the large wooden door.  He actually held it open for me instead of immediately walking in himself.  I eyed him warily and stepped inside.  

Just as I had predicted, nearly everyone in the dimly lit restaurant was in either business or formal attire.  I felt my cheeks heat up when the maître d’ fixed us with a pointed look of distaste.

“Can I help you?” he asked in the most dismissive tone he could muster.

“Yeah –” Rick replied, walking straight up to the podium and pressing his face only inches from the  maître d’s, “– reservation for Sanchez.”  He then craned his head down and jabbed his finger on the reservation book next to his name.  

He’d made a  _reservation_?  Now I was not only utterly confused, but further annoyed that he hadn’t warned me.

“Ah, yes.  Table for two.  Right this way.”

As we followed the maître d’ through the maze of tables, I couldn’t help but notice all of the couples who appeared to be on romantic dates – many of them holding hands and looking lovingly into each other’s eyes.  I mentally scoffed at their vulgar displays, having never been the touchy-feely type, especially in public.  Again, I wondered why Rick had picked this particular restaurant, my suspicion mounting.

“Here we are.  Your waiter will be with you shortly,” the maître d’ explained with a flourish of his hands before pulling out my chair and then bowing to leave.  Rick narrowed his eyes as he walked away.

“I-I-I think that guy was checkin’ out your tits,” Rick said loudly, pulling his own chair out to plop down gracelessly.  I hid my eyes in humiliation as I slowly sat and scooted myself up to the table.    

“Get what – whatever you want, babe.  I just sold – unloaded shit ton of weapons to my arms dealer.”

Picking up the menu, my eyes bugged out of my skull when I saw the exorbitant prices.  What the hell was going on here?

“Rick, the cheapest thing on the menu is $50 and it’s an appetizer!” I whisper screamed at him from across the table.  He just smirked at me and opened his own menu to peruse the options.  Something was definitely up.  Well, then – I’d bite.  I’d bite hard.

When our waiter finally arrived, Rick unceremoniously cut him off as he began to recite the daily specials.

“Uh, none of that.  I-I-I’ll have the surf and turf.  Rare, lots – lots of butter.”

“You mean the six ounce filet mignon and the Maine lobster tail?” the waiter inquired.

“Yeah – yeah whatever,” Rick answered with a dismissive wave of his hand.

When the waiter turned to me, I said, “I’ll have the same.  Medium rare.  And, could we also get a bottle of the ‘89 Pinot Noir?”

The waiter’s eyes went as wide as saucers when he realized that this poorly dressed couple would end up being his best tip of the evening.

“Yes, yes, of course Madame!”

As the waiter left, I fixed my gaze on Rick with a self satisfied smirk.  However, to my ire, he wasn’t the least bit fazed.  I had just ordered a $250 bottle of wine and Rick was casually inspecting his fingernails.

“Are you trying to get laid or something?” I asked, crossing my arms.  

“Baby, I’m  _allllways_  tryin’ to get laid,” he said, wiggling his unibrow suggestively.  I couldn’t help but snicker.  Sometimes he was too cute for his own good.

As the evening rolled on, Rick and I stuffed ourselves silly and drank the entire bottle of wine.  I had half expected him to stop the waiter from uncorking the vintage bottle at the last second, but he only told him to fill his glass up to the rim.  And, of course, he made me order dessert – chocolate pudding for each of us.

“This was great, Rick,” I said with a giggle, the wine already going to my head.  “Thank you.”

“You know I-I-I  _do_  expect to get laid, though, right?” he asked, squeezing my knee under the table.  I jumped in my seat with a squeak, causing the other restaurant guests around us to flick their eyes in our direction.

“Hmmm,” I hummed in response, toeing one of my slip on tennis shoes off and discreetly lifting my foot up his chair to rest against his crotch.  Now it was his turn to jump, his eyes wide.  

“Fuck, you – you’re such a naughty girl.  I’m gonna eat you alive,” he growled, grinding his growing erection against my foot.  I felt a thrill shoot through my body and settle deep down in my cunt in anticipation.  “Where’s the fuckin’ check?” he all but shouted, scanning the dark room for our waiter.  

However, instead of the check, the waiter gracefully strolled up with two glasses of champagne resting on a silver platter.

“Compliments of the house,” the waiter said, smiling wide at the both of us.

“Um, okay…” I hedged, reaching for a glass.  But, before my hand could close around the one closest to me on the platter, the waiter stopped me to turn the platter around in his hands so that the other glass was within my reach.

“Excuse me, Madame,” he said with a nervous chuckle.  I furrowed my brow but took the other glass nonetheless.

“What the – hell, I – I won’t turn down free booze,” Rick said, snatching the remaining glass.  The waiter gave us both one more wide smile before bowing and leaving us be.

“What do you think that was about?” I asked, nodding my head in the direction of the waiter.

“Who cares?  I bet I can drink this faster – before you can drink yours,” Rick said, raising the glass to his lips.  

“Oh, you’re so on!” I said, doing the same.  “We go on three.  One… two…” and then I rose my glass and took an enormous gulp, downing half.

“Oh, you cheatin’ bitch!” Rick exclaimed before trying to catch up.  Of course, he still won, having years of speed drinking practice under his belt.  I closed my eyes and started to grin around the glass as I tried to finish the rest in one more gulp, feeling it dribble down the side of my mouth.  And, as soon as I felt the last bit slide down my throat, I also felt something else – something solid – slide down as well, and lodge there.

I was choking.  I couldn’t breathe and I was trying frantically to cough with no result.  Instinctively, my hands flew to my neck, my nails clawing at my throat.

“What the fuck?” I heard Rick say from what felt like far away.  

“Oh my god, she’s choking!” one of the other restaurant guests yelled, pointing at me.  I had screwed my eyes shut while attempting to draw a breath but snapped them open just as Rick jumped from his seat and ran around the table to get to me.  

Forcefully, he pulled me up and began giving me the Heimlich maneuver, grunting in my ear as he literally lifted me from the ground with each forceful press to my abdomen.  After the third press, I felt the offending object fly from my throat and out of my mouth to land with a small clink on the table.  As I sucked in a hard breath and coughed, the waiter ran up with a worried look on his face.  

“Oh my!  Oh, Madame, I am so sorry!  This is the first time I’ve delivered an engagement ring and thought the champagne would be romantic!”

“WHAT!!!” Rick screamed, nearly falling over.

I took in the exchange before me as I continued to violently cough, convinced that I hadn’t heard what I thought I’d heard.

“What the fuck?  Engagement ring?” I choked out, looking at Rick with pure horror coloring my features.  I glanced at the table and, sure enough – a diamond ring.  I started to laugh.   _Hard_.

“This is some kind of joke, right?”  I coughed again, shaking my head.  “You got that from a bubble gum machine, didn’t you?”

Rick’s face was frozen in terror, like he’d literally seen a ghost.  I laughed again.

“No, seriously.  Rick?  You’re fucking with me!” I said, starting to get worried.  Was this for real?

Rick held up his hands, shaking his head.  “No.  No, no, no.”

I did a double take between him and the ring before speaking again.  “Rick, um, yeah… I’m not ready for that right now.  Or, like,  _ever_.”  

“NO!” Rick shouted.  “Neither – neither am I –  _fuck!_ – NO!  What the  _FUCK?!_ ”

“Um, hi.  Excuse me.”  A young man appearing to be in his early twenties approached the table, waving meekly.  “I think that’s mine,” he clarified, pointing toward the diamond ring still resting on the table.  

“Oh my god!  Thank  _GOD_!” I sighed with relief, sagging back into my chair. Rick still appeared horrified but stumbled back over to his chair to do the same.

The waiter continued to apologize profusely to the young man whose ring he misdelivered as his girlfriend sobbed at their table over her ruined perfect proposal.  Rick and I remained silent until our check was finally arrived.  Pulling his wallet from his lab coat, he shoved $500 in the check folder and motioned for me to get up.  

When we entered the ship, he sat there with his hands wrapped around the steering wheel but didn’t start the ignition.  

“Everything okay?” I asked, placing my hand on his knee.  He looked over at me with an expression that suggested that he’d forgotten I was even there.

“Yeah.  Uh, why did you lose it – freak out so much?” he asked.

“Are you serious?  I almost choked to death on a diamond ring!” I laughed, hoping it would lighten the mood.

“The idea – t-t-the thought is really so horrible?”  I knew what he was referring to and suddenly felt guilty.

“Rick, stop.  You and I both know we aren’t marriage material.  What we have going now is fine – it’s great!  Marriage though?  Besides, you weren’t exactly cool as a cucumber yourself,” I pointed out.

He just narrowed his eyes and finally started the ignition.  As he lifted us from the ground and steadied the junkie craft in the air, he continued –

“It’s our – our anniversary, you know.  Of when we – of the first time we fucked.”

I turned my head toward him with a look of awe.  He had actually remembered that?  I hadn’t…

“So, that’s what this dinner was about?  Your attempt at romance?”

“Shut up” he said, pulling his flask to take a swig.  “I-I-I still expect to get laid.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s fair.”

 

**_The End._ **


	3. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @rick-all-night-long from Tumblr requested:
> 
> Have you ever written about a Flesh Curtains Rick? Either the reader meets Rick at a bar where he's playing or she is already with him and she's watching him play. And things get dirty. Of course.
> 
> NSFW -- Mutual masturbation, dirty talk

“Hey!  Hey you!  The band wants to meet you!” the burly bouncer shouted to me from across the bar.  

“What?  Are you sure?” I asked, my heart slamming the back of my ribs like a jackhammer, making my voice weak and wobbly.

“Yeah, I’m sure, toots!  They only ever wanna bring back one fan after each performance, so lucky you!”

I turned to my friend, Tara, with a look of pure terror that must have been humorous considering how hard she was laughing.

“What am I gonna do?!” I nearly screamed in her face.

“You’re gonna go back there and meet your favorite band!” she replied, pushing me toward the bouncer.  “Make sure you get Sanchez’s autograph for me!”

No doubt, I looked like a complete fan girl to everyone in the bar.  I was the only person wearing a Flesh Curtains t-shirt and the only person literally vibrating with excitement from the moment they stepped on the tiny stage until they disappeared behind it.  I had no shame in being a fan girl. However, I did hate how I had the tendency to completely fall apart every time I had the opportunity to meet someone I admired.  I knew this time would be no different considering I already had an extreme case of ‘rubber legs’, causing me to trip over my own feet several times as I approached the bouncer.  

“You gonna be alright, toots?” he asked with a chuckle.  

“No.  In fact, you should probably call an ambulance right now because I’m on the verge of a stroke,” I replied, already feeling the prickly pin points of panic traveling up the back of my neck.

“Nah, you’ll be fine.  They’re decent guys.”

With that, he led me down a dark hallway to the back of the bar.  When we reached a door with the letters ‘VIP’ stenciled on the surface, I felt my head swim and my vision grow dark around the edges.

_Please don’t pass out, please don’t pass out, please don’t pass out_ , I chanted in my head as the bouncer pounded his fist on the cheap particle wood door.

“Yeah!  Squanch right in!” I faintly heard from the other side.  Feeling completely overwhelmed, I grasped the meaty forearm of the bouncer and held on for dear life.

“Maybe it  _wasn’t_ me they wanted to meet,” I said, looking up at him.  

“You’ll be  _fiiiine,_ ” he assured again, prying my hand from his arm before turning the knob and swinging the door wide open.

And, there they were.  Birdperson, Squanchy and Sanchez – just chillin’ on a ratty, stained old sofa in the back of the room.

“Hey!  Nice to squanch you!” Squanchy shouted, jumping from the couch to scurry over to me.  I couldn’t believe how fucking adorable he was as he began to affectionately rub against my leg with a delightful purr.

“Jeez, Squanch.  Take her to dinner first, huh?” Sanchez said.  My gaze drifted in his direction as he leaned casually against the armrest of the couch with a cigarette dangling gracefully from his fingers.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Squanchy apologized, looking up at me with Puss in Boots eyes.  “I just get so excited when we get to squanch a fan!”

“Um, it’s no problem,” I said, my voice wobbling again.   _God damn it._

“It is, in fact, very nice to meet you.  We don’t encounter many humans,” Birdperson chimed in from his place on the opposite end of the couch.  I could actually feel myself sigh like a love sick school girl at the sound of his voice.  And, his feathers… what a gorgeous specimen.

“Come sit down and have a squanch with us!” Squanchy said, taking my hand in his little paw to lead me to the couch.  His carefree attitude was actually soothing and I felt myself start to calm as I watched him jump on the couch and situate himself next to Birdperson, leaving the only open space next to Sanchez who patted the cushion in a gesture for me to sit.

“So – uh – what did ya think of the show?” Sanchez asked, leaning toward me to drape an arm over my shoulders.  My body involuntarily jerked in response and I felt on the verge of panic once again.  He must have noticed because he chuckled softly before taking a drag from his cigarette.

“It was great, of course,” I replied, not looking at him.  If I looked at him, I would immediately drop dead – no doubt about it.

“Yeah?  What was your favorite part?”  Now he was leaning closer, practically whispering in my ear.   _Holy fucking shit._

“Umm –” I started before Birdperson swooped to my rescue.

“Don’t mind Rick, miss.  He can be quite aggressive with attractive human females.”

_Uh, what?_

“Hey, not – not just humans,” Sanchez –  _Rick_  – said, leaning back toward the armrest of the couch again.

I sat ramrod straight next to him while continuing to avoiding his heavy gaze.  From the corner of my eye, I saw him take another drag from his cigarette, the ashes dangerously close to falling from the tip to land on his skin tight leather pants.  

“Would you like a drink?  I can go squanch you one right now!” Squanchy asked, hopping from the couch to a wet bar in the corner of the small room.

“I suggest something alcoholic to help calm your nerves as you appear to be very anxious,” Birdperson said.  I felt my cheeks heat up.  Was it really that obvious?

“Yeah, okay,” I agreed.  “I’ll have… whatever.”

“Good choice,” Rick snickered, finally leaning forward to flick the cigarette in the ashtray sitting atop a beat up coffee table.  

“Aw, come on Rick!  Be nice to our guest!  She seems like a squanchy kinda girl!” 

“Let – let’s hope so,” Rick replied, the mocking tone still thick in his voice.

\----------

An undetermined amount of time later, I had gulped down enough vodka to loosen me up.  And by ‘loose’, I mean giggling and gushing like a moron.

“Seriously, I love you guys so much!” I crooned, leaning against Rick.  He had somehow managed to pull me closer to his side and my body seemed to just melt into his.  “Your first album – fuckin’ genius!  I still listen to it, like,  _ALL_  the time!”

“Like,  _allll_  the time, huh?” Rick teased, his gravelly voice sensually caressing my eardrums.  I shivered in response and sank even further into him with a sigh.  

“Aw, that’s great!  Which song do you squanch the most?”

“Has to be Demon Humper,” I replied, shaking my head affirmative.  “Or!  Or Deep Throat my Heart.  Such a classic love song.”

“Mmm – that – that’s my favorite, too,” Rick agreed, now trailing his long, graceful fingers up and down my arm.

_Huh?_

“I hate to leave when our guest is having such a good time, but I must sleep to be well rested for our show tomorrow night,” Birdperson suddenly spoke up as he rose from the couch.  

“Oh, man!  That’s a squanchy idea, Birdperson!  I need a good nap and a squanch myself!” Squanchy said, swiftly jumping from the couch to land on Birdperson’s feather clad shoulder.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and couldn’t believe the time.  No doubt, Tara had already left.  And, a text message from her confirmed it

Tara:  Hey, I gotta go!  I hope you’re having a good time.  Don’t forget to get Sanchez’s autograph for me!

“Shit,” I whispered, realizing that I would need to get a cab and dreading it since every cab driver in this area was a total creep and a half.  Rick must have been looking at my phone from over my shoulder because he suddenly declared that he wasn’t tired and that he would be giving me a ride home.

_WHAT?_

“That’s sure is squanchy of you, Rick!  Hey, it was real squanch to meet you!  I hope we can squanch again!”

“I agree.  It was very enjoyable to talk with you, miss.  Have a safe trip to your domicile,” Birdperson said, holding out his hand presumably for me to shake.  When I extended my hand to take his, he continued – “Rick will take good care of you.”

That seemed like an odd thing to say, but I thanked them for allowing me to hang out and once again expressed my love and devotion before they exited the room.

And, then I was alone.  With Rick Sanchez.  

He didn’t waste any time.  Once the door clicked shut, he grabbed my chin to turn my face toward his and kissed me.  At first, I stiffened, not sure what to do while I screamed like a lunatic in my head.  Then his tongue swept over my bottom lip and my mouth fell open of its own accord, allowing him to invade.  He tasted like cigarettes and booze and it was absolute heaven.  And, then I remembered something –

“Um, Sanchez?” I said as he began to work his way down my jaw and neck.

“Call – call me Rick, baby,” he mumbled against my skin.

“Rick.  I have a boyfriend,” I admitted, the guilt washing over me like a tidal wave.  However, he didn’t stop; only kissed back up my neck to sink his teeth into the soft flesh behind my ear.  Unable to help myself, I moaned and dug my fingers in his tousled hair.  

“What kinda guy lets a – a sexy girl like you outta his sight, huh?” he whispered in my ear, making me squirm.  But, even through the haze of lust I found myself under, I still felt indignation rise up in my chest.

“No one _‘lets’_ me do anything.  I do whatever the hell I want,” I said, defiantly.  I tried to shove him off, but he only pulled me in closer.

“Relax, baby.  I-I-I’m just givin’ you a compliment.”  He was a cocky one, wasn’t he?

“I need to stop,” I insisted, dislodging him from my body.

“Okay,” he said, clearly annoyed but still determined.  “How about a – uh – a compromise?”

“Compromise?” I asked, scooting away from him and crossing my arms.

“Mmm, yeah.  We don’t have – need to touch  _each other_ to have a good time.”

As much as I hated to admit it, I was intrigued.  “Go on.”

“You sit over there –” he said, pointing to the other side of the couch, “– and I’ll sit right here.”

“And?”  

“ _Aaaand_ , we touch ourselves,” he finished with a clever smirk.

_Well, shit._ I knew this wasn’t exactly a compromise, but I was having more trouble than I should with  _not_  justifying it to myself.  I narrowed my eyes at him as he pulled another cigarette from the pack lying on the coffee table and lit it, taking a deep drag.  

“Okay,” I finally relented, scooting to the other side of the couch.  A pang of fresh guilt rose in my gut, but I stamped it down.  Like I had told Rick earlier – I did whatever the hell I wanted.

“Fuck yeah, babe,” he said, placing his cigarette in the ashtray on the table, leaning back against the armrest of the couch, and unzipping his leather pants.  “Take – take all your clothes off.  I-I-I wanna see that sexy body while I fuck my hand.”

I felt a blush rise in my cheeks but countered, “Only if you do the same.”

“Deal.”

We both stood from the couch to strip.  He tossed his clothes on the floor and I draped mine over the back of the couch.  When we were both fully nude, we continued to stand and stare at one another longer than intended.  His dick was huge and I couldn’t tear my eyes away.

“Heh, see some – something you like?”  What a cocky mother fucker.  But, I felt my resolution to this compromise begin to dissolve as I pictured spearing myself over and over.

“Shut up and sit down,” I demanded, taking my place on the couch.  He did so without hesitation, fisting his cock in one hand while palming his balls in the other.

“Spread those legs – spread ‘em wide, sweetheart.  Let -- lemme see that pussy.  Is it wet for me, huh?”

His filthy mouth had me stifling a moan as I lifted one leg to rest against the back cushions of the couch and spread the other so that my foot rested on the floor.  

“How’s that?” I asked, sounding much too confident.   _Thank god for vodka._

“Oh,  _Christ,_ ” he moaned, stroking his cock from base to tip.  I could see a bead of precum leak from the top and I unconsciously licked my lips.  “Fuck, baby.  Yeah, t-t-that’s good –  _perfect_.  Now lick your fingers and rub that clit for me.”

I did as instructed, dragging the tips of my index and middle fingers across my tongue slowly before lowering them to my pussy, seeking my clit.

“That’s it,” he coaxed.  He was massaging his balls now and was thoroughly enjoying himself by the looks of it.

“Keep stroking your cock,” I demanded, already breathy with desire.  “Twist at the tip.”

He did as instructed and I was rewarded when he thrust up into his hand with a gravely moan.  

“Shit, sweet – sweetheart.  I’m imagining that cute mouth on – wrapped around my fat dick.  You like that?”

“Yes, Rick.”

“Oh, fuck.  Yeah, say my name, babe.”

“Mmm,  _Rick_.”  I was circling my clit slowly with my fingers, dipping inside my cunt to coat them with my wetness.

“Squeeze your tits – pinch your nipple,” he growled.  “That’s my fuckin’ teeth, baby.”

“Oh my god,” I moaned, closing my eyes to image just that.  

“Keep rubbing that clit, too.  Now that’s my tongue.  You – y-y-you feel that?  Feel my tongue on your clit?”

“Fuck, yes.  It feels so good.”  I dipped my fingers in my cunt again and swirled my fingers faster and faster.  “Keep talking.”

“Shove those fingers inside.  As many as – as you can fit.  I – I’m imagining sliding – pushing my dick in that tight cunt of yours.  You think you can take this cock, huh?”  I opened my eyes in time to see him soak his hand with his tongue before wrapping it back around his cock, stroking faster.

I shoved two, then three fingers in my cunt and pumped them in time with him.  “Yes, Rick. Oh god, your cock fills my pussy so well.”

“God, y-y-you’re so fucking sexy.   Look at me.”

Reluctantly, I pulled my eyes away from his dick to his face.  The expression he wore was one of pure bliss and I felt a shock wave go through me.

“Oh, shit,” I said, feeling the first tingles of orgasm lick at my nerve endings.

“Keep fuckin’ that pussy.  Yeah, just like that.  Go faster.  Use your other hand – rub that clit again.  How – how’s that feel?”  

I couldn’t reply with words, only strangled cries as I climbed higher.  I hooked my fingers to drag across my g-spot, fucking myself so hard that the squelching sounds could probably be heard from beyond the door.  My cunt contracted around my fingers once, hard.  I was so fucking close.

“Rick.”  I forced the words from my mouth.  “Rick, I’m gonna cum.”

“Shit, me too,” he groaned.  “Fuckin’ – look at me when you cum, sweetheart.”   He started stroking his cock faster and faster while he continued to massage his balls.  I licked my fingers again and resumed my assault on my clit, swirling faster and harder as I pumped my fingers in and out of my wet cunt.  

“Oh god!” I cried, rolling my eyes back to his face as I felt my muscles tense and tense and the pressure mount and mount.  

“Yeah,” he breathed, looking directly into my eyes.  “Fuck yeah, cum for me.  Do it.”

And, then the tension and pressure released all at once, making me scream his name as the waves rippled through my body.  My cunt clenched my fingers rhythmically and I continued to fuck myself through the aftershocks.  

“ _Fuck – shit_ , here it comes!” Rick cried seconds before thick white ropes of his cum spurted from his cock to land on his stomach as he bucked up into his hand roughly.  “Fuckin’ –  _ah god!_ ”

Moments later, we were both panting and basking in the afterglow when I heard the unmistakable click and turn of a doorknob.

“OH SHIT!” I yelled, grabbing my Flesh Curtains t-shirt from the back of the couch to hastily cover myself.  Rick made no such effort, however – only turning his head toward the door with a slack jaw expression.

“Hey, Rick!  You still here?  I forgot my squanch and –”  Squanchy stopped dead in the doorway, turning his furry little head from Rick to me.  “Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt!  Looks like you two were having a good squanch!  Well, I won’t stop ya!  Squanch ya later!”

“See ya, Squanchy,” we both said in unison as he shut the door behind him.

\----------

After we had regained our composure and got dressed, Rick sauntered over to me as I was googling cab companies on my phone.

“I said I’d take you home, baby.”  He plucked my phone from my hands and shoved it into the back pocket of his leather pants.  “But first, let – uh – lemme sign that autograph for your friend.”  He ripped one of the bar’s tattered Flesh Curtains concert fliers from the wall and scribbled his name on the bottom corner.  Then he took my phone from his pocket, tapped his number into my contacts and then handed it back to me.  “Give – give me a call if you ever break up with that idiot boyfriend of yours,” he said, slapping my ass for good measure.

I narrowed my eyes at him and asked, “How did you unlock my phone?”

“Trust me.  You – y-you don’t wanna know how many answers that question has.”

 

**_To be continued... (see 'Holding Out')_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. That last line is one of my favorite of Rick’s from the show and I love incorporating it whenever I can!


	4. Holding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @daddyzanchez from Tumblr requested:
> 
> Reader waking up in the middle of the night to see Flesh Curtains Rick sitting outside and writing/composing a song? Finds out it is a song about them, maybe some melancholic vibes?
> 
> NSFW -- Orgasm denial, pussy eating, submission and a smidgen of feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a continuation from my other Flesh Curtains Rick request titled 'Helping Hands'.

After Rick dropped me off at my house that first night, I honestly expected to never see him again.  But, I kept his number in my phone as a reminder of the mutual fun we shared.  Every now and then, I’d pull his contact up and my mind would immediately be back there on that ratty old couch in that shitty bar with Rick aggressively stroking his cock while growling the filthiest shit I’d ever heard in my direction.  I wasn’t exactly innocent but it was the most erotic experience of my life up to that point.

One day, not long after that fateful night, my boyfriend caught me staring at my phone with a goofy far away look on my face.  At least, that’s what he called it.  And, the more time that passed, the more I realized that Todd was a complete idiot, just as Rick assumed.  It was little things at first – like the way he always wiped his mouth on my hand towels after brushing his teeth, staining them with toothpaste.  

Or the way he would enter my living room and change the television channel while I was in the middle of a show or movie.   _“Oh, you were watching that?”_

Or his shitty taste in music.   _“Are you listening to that Meat Hooks band again?”_

That was the last straw.   _“They’re called the Flesh Curtains, Todd.  You know that!”_

Soon after, I told him I was done and then completely ghosted on him.  He kept trying to contact me for a while afterward.  He even wrote me a sappy love letter and left it on my front porch.   _“I planned to propose to you this summer,”_ he lied.  But it was done and I could continue to relive that night with Rick without guilt.

I wasn’t a moron.  I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Rick had plenty of groupies to choose from each and every night.  No, I’d never see him again unless it was in the crowd of another concert.  And, that was fine.  That was…  _normal_.

Or so I thought.

It was 2:00 am when I was awoken by a loud knock on my front door.  Naturally, I was terrified.  No one knocks on your front door at 2:00 am unless someone is gravely hurt or dead.  My mind conjured up every possible disaster until I heard a voice calling my name from outside.  

“ _Heyyy_ – hey sexy girl!  Let – lemme in!”

I knew that voice.  I began to slowly creep toward the door to look through the peephole.

“Shit, is this the right house?” I heard the voice say, after another round of pounding knocks.  It couldn’t be…

It was.  Rick Sanchez was standing on my front porch in the middle of the night.  What kind of dream was this?

Another round of knocks rained down on the door before I snapped out of my shocked stupor and realized that my neighbors would eventually get pissed enough to call the cops.  I peered through the peephole one more time to confirm that I wasn’t going insane before I slowly unlocked the deadbolt and cracked the door.  He was facing away from it, running his long fingers through his tousled hair, but turned on a dime to press his face in the crack the moment he heard the lock disengage.

“What the hell?” I asked, more to myself than him.

“Hey, baby. I was think – thinkin’ about you and thought I’d stop by.”

He looked absolutely gorgeous and I was on the verge of throwing the door open to drag him inside and straight to my bed before I reined myself in.  I was a reasonable human being who practiced self control on a daily basis.  I couldn’t let one man completely unravel me, even if he  _was_  a member of my favorite band.

“Do you even know where you are right now?” I asked through the crack.  I kept my chain lock in place, preventing the door from opening any wider.  He pressed his face in closer and attempted to peer around me to see inside my house.

“That – uh – that idiot boyfriend of yours here?”  Okay, so maybe he knew exactly where he was.

“No.  I broke up with him a few weeks ago.”

“And you didn’t call me?” he asked, trying to push the door open further.  The chain lock tightened and halted his progress.  If I didn’t know better, I’d say he looked offended.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Come on, baby.  Let me – lemme in and I’ll eat your pussy ‘til you cry.”  He reached his hand through the crack and fisted the front of my t-shirt in his hand.  “I – I can’t stop thinkin’ about you, ” he growled, pulling me further toward the crack until my face was pressed against it.  I was paralyzed, his filthy mouth rendering me completely helpless as he leaned forward to press his face as close to mine as he could, running his tongue along the side of my mouth.

I pushed him back just enough to close the door and fumble the chain lock from its track before throwing it open again and pulling him inside – just how I had imagined.  He was more than receptive, wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me close and began licking and nipping his way from my jaw to my neck.  He slithered his hands under my shirt and flattened them on my stomach, gliding them up until he cupped both of my tits in his enormous hands.  I whimpered and leaned my head back when he reached my collar bone and slid his tongue from one side to the other, slowly circling his palms on my hardened nipples.

We didn’t make it to my bed.  We didn’t even make it to the couch.  He pushed me to the floor in the foyer, rid me of my t-shirt and panties and began his assault on my body.  

“Such a – such a naughty girl,” he growled in my ear as he ground his leather clad bulge against my naked pussy.  I wrapped my legs around his torso to keep him there, the friction absolutely delicious.  “I-I-I told you to call me, didn’t I?”  I could only whimper again in response as he roughly rolled both of my nipples between his thumb and index fingers.  “Now, I – I’m gonna have to punish you.”

Oh dear god, I could have came right then and there.  But he pulled back, robbing me of the sweet friction, leaving my cunt throbbing with need.  

“No – nope.  Naughty girls don’t get to cum.  Not – not until I say so.”  

Holy shit, why was this making me so wet?  I’d never been submissive or even considered it.  In fact, I was usually the aggressor in normal sexual situations and thought I was content.  Obviously not.  But, I was completely unsure of what to do or say.  What was the magic response that would coax him to completely defile me?

“Rick.” I sighed, recalling that he enjoyed hearing his name.  Could that be the key?

“Shh,” he chided, moving one hand from my breast to cover my mouth.  The other moved to the floor beside my head to hover his body above mine —just out of reach.  “Be quiet, sweetheart.  Don’t — don’t wanna wake the neighbors, do we?”  I shook my head, eyes wide.  “Thaaat’s a good girl,” he praised, lowering his head to gently plant his teeth in my collar bone.

“Oh fuuuck” I moaned, muffled behind his hand.  I could literally feel my pussy dripping and I flushed in humiliation.  He tsked me with a shake if his head at my reluctance to follow his rules but continued his lecture nonetheless.

“I-I-I’m gonna teach you a lesson, little girl.  For not — for holdin’ out on me.  For makin’ me fuck my hand while I waited for you.”  He sank his teeth into the other side of my collar bone, marking me, before he continued.  I kept completely silent, hoping to keep him happy.

“Mmm, I’m gonna — gonna lick that pussy, baby.  Suck on that clit.  Until you — y-you’re juuust about to cum.  And, then…”  He let the sentence hang as he removed his hand from my mouth and began kissing his way down my body, pausing at my tits to lavish each nipple with his tongue and teeth.  I squirmed and panted below him, unable to stifle the breathy moans.  Realizing my mistake, I flicked my eyes downward to catch his gaze.  He smirked around my nipple before releasing it with a pop, knowing he’d successful broken me like a wild horse.  Again, I felt my cunt gush and throb.

Finally — _finally_  — he settled between my thighs, lifting and spreading them wide.

“Keep — hold ‘em up for me, sweetheart.  Hands here – behind your knees.”  I did as he instructed, shoving each hand behind each knee to keep them raised and spread.  And, lying there nude in my foyer, I was completely vulnerable.

“Oh,  _yesss,_ ” he crooned, caressing my inner thighs.  “Such a — such a good girl for me.”

At this point, I was trembling in anticipation, my pussy aching for attention.  I needed him to touch me — right then — or I would die.  When I felt his thumbs spread my lips wide and a warm puff of his breath ghost across my exposed clit, my entire body jerked in response.

“Oh, baby.  You want – need it bad, don’t you?”  The tender tone of his voice suggested that he expected a reply this time.

“Yes, Rick.  Please!” I begged, my voice thin and strained.  He hummed in approval and lightly sucked my clit between his lips.

The pleasure was immediate and intense, forcing another full body jerk and an involuntary cry.  Being seemingly satisfied with my submission thus far, he refrained from scalding me further in favor of sucking just a little bit harder.

“Oh my god oh my god  _oh my god,_ ” l chanted in a strangled whisper, struggling to keep my hands behind my knees and away from his thick, coarse hair.  I was mere seconds from orgasm, feeling my cunt clinch in preparation.

And, then he stopped.

The change in sensation was so abrupt that my body remained tense in anticipation of immense relief.  But, nothing.  And, the ache returned — tenfold.

“Wha — what?” I huffed between the thundering beats of my heart.  I heard Rick chuckle from below me and I flushed in humiliation once again.  He had me and he knew it.

Then he resumed – lapped at me, sliding his tongue up and down the length of my wet cunt over and over, applying slightly more pressure each time the tip of his tongue swiped up my clit.  He was building me up again – higher and higher; tiny shock waves bringing me closer and closer.

“Rick, oh god.  Rick, please,” I pleaded.  “Please, more.”

He seemed to read my mind as he pressed the flat of his tongue firmly on my clit on the very next upward swipe.  My whispered pleas soon became desperate cries.   _Just.  A little.  More._

Then he stopped.

I literally sobbed and gripped the flesh behind my knees tighter, digging my nails deeper.  A moment that felt like a year passed before he resumed again, kissing each of my thighs while pushing two fingers up to the knuckle.

“Oh my god!” I cried as my cunt automatically clamped around the intruding digits. Rick chuckled again and slowly withdrew.  Then pushed back in.

I was on the verge of hyperventilation, my head swimming.  Keeping quiet was now impossible.  I moaned with abandon has he slowly finger fucked me, hooking his fingers to press my g-spot with each stroke.  My legs were trembling and I was so  _sooo_  close again.  If he stopped this time, I knew I would cry.

He stopped.

I continued to tremble as I removed my hands from behind my knees, grinding the heels of my palms against my eyes to prevent the tears from flowing freely.  I hated him.  I hated him so fucking much.

“Fuck you,” I sobbed, lowering my legs and clamping them closed.  The ache was literally painful at this point and I wasn’t as much of a masochistic as he clearly wanted me to be.  But, he closed his hands around my knees and lifted my legs up and over his shoulders, ignoring my small protest.

“You – you’ve been so good, baby.  It’ll be worth it, I promise,” he soothed, lowering his face back to my swollen pussy to push his tongue inside.  Now that my hands were free, I fisted them in his hair so he couldn’t get away from me again, grinding my wet cunt on his face.

“Use your fingers again.  Suck on my clit,” I demanded, tugging his hair.  Then, thinking better of it, I added, “ _Please?_ ”  I felt him moan against me before leaning back to slide his fingers through my folds.

“I-I-I  _knew_  you could be sweet,” he praised, placing a soft kiss to clit before continuing, “As sweet as this pussy.”

Then he completely unleashed on me – sucking and swiping and flicking with his mouth and tongue while fucking me vigorously with this fingers.  I had been so over stimulated by his prior teasing that the sensory overload was intense.  

“ _FUCK!_ ” I screamed, clamping my thighs around his head.  “Please don’t stop, Rick!  Please,  _please!_ ” I begged.  He hummed deeply against my clit while shaking his head from side to side and I came so suddenly and forcefully that my back arched off the floor, grinding my oversensitive clit harder against his tongue.  And, as I came down, he continued to soothe with gentle kitten licks, causing me to whine his name in ecstasy.

When I saw him rise from between my legs, I barked out a laugh.  His hair was totally disheveled from my insistent yanking and his face was completely drenched.

“Oh, you – y-y-you think that’s funny, huh?” he asked, crawling back up my body.  Instead of answering, I grabbed the front of the strip of cloth he passed off as a shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I have a bed, ya know,” I said, nodding my head toward the hallway leading to the bedroom.  Without another word, he hoisted me up and over his shoulder and took me there.

———-

The following morning, I woke before him and spent an hour watching him sleep, trying to understand how this could have happened.  How did I get lucky enough to be chosen that night at the bar?  Was it because I was the only person wearing Flesh Curtains gear?  Why did Rick take a shine to me?  I’m nothing special – just an average girl with a painfully average life.  It could have been nothing more than his desire to get laid and that’s exactly what I’d chalked it up to – until tonight.  He’d intentionally sought me out, fucked me stupid and didn’t leave immediately afterward.  How odd.

Unable to resist any longer, I ran my fingers through his messy hair.  I heard him groan before he rolled over to face me.  When he tried to pull me in for a kiss, I playfully shoved him away.  

“Morning breath!” I joked, giggling when he overpowered me and pressed his lips to mine regardless.  When he flopped back down on his back, I asked, “Why did you come here?”

“Told you – I couldn’t stop t-thinkin’ about you,” he rasped, scrubbing his hand down his face.  

“Humm,” I mused, still uncertain.

“Uh – mind if I take a shower?” he asked.

“Sure.  Towels are in the bathroom closet.”

He climbed out of my bed and strutted to my en suite completely nude and I didn’t even try to hide the goofy grin that spread across my face.  

“Come join me, babe,” he coaxed, reaching a hand toward me.

“I’ll be there in a sec.  Let me put on some coffee.”

When I heard the loud squeak of the faucet and the whooshing of water coming from the shower head, I got up and pulled my robe from the back of the closet door.  In his rush to fuck me last night, he had ripped off his clothes and tossed them all over my room.  I laughed to myself at the memory as I plucked each piece off the floor.  When I got to his leather pants, a small folded piece of paper fell from the back pocket.  I wrestled with my conscious for about two seconds before I gave in and gently unfolded it.  

The handwriting was barely legible, but one thing stood out like a sore thumb – my address, scribbled in the bottom left hand corner.  I scanned the rest of the page, trying to decipher the letters enough to associate them with actual words.  And, when I did, I literally gasped.  

They were song lyrics – with my name peppered throughout.  

****

**_The End._ **


	5. Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous on Tumblr requested:
> 
> I like how you write Rick as actually having a good time with the Reader. He's not so cranky! You should do one where they smoke weed together!
> 
> NSFW -- Drug use, vaginal sex

Work was shit. Just absolute, total shit for weeks.  All I wanted to do this weekend was fall into my bed and stay there until Monday morning.  I didn’t want to see people, talk to people, or even think about people.  Just me.  Alone.

So, of course — Rick showed up.

“Ugh,  _nooo,_ ” I groaned when the swirling green portal materialized in my bedroom.

“I — I heard that,” he said, rolling his eyes as he stepped through the void.

“Then leave,” I whined, pulling the comforter over my head.

“Nah.”  He flopped down on the bed next to me, the shock wave nearly bouncing me off the side.  With an exasperated sigh, I pulled the comforter down my eyes briefly to confirm what I knew I’d find.  

“At least take your shoes off,” I demanded, annoyance lacing my tone.

“Okay, sourpuss.”  A moment later I heard them fall to the floor.

“What do you want?”

“What — what do you think?  I’m horny.”  I felt him roughly jab the tips of his fingers into my shoulder.  “Come on, let’s fuck.”

“I hate you so much.”

“Yeah, yeah.  Boo-fuckin’-hoo.”

Then,  the silence stretched.  I rolled to my side, facing away from him, refusing to leave the cocoon of my comforter and he refused to leave, period.  But he was quiet -- for once -- and had ceased jabbing me, so I was actually on the verge of drifting off when I felt my protective layer slowly being peeled away. 

“I-I-I know you’re not asleep,” he challenged.  I remained still and closed my eyes, ignoring him when I felt his fingers brush the hair from my neck.  He heaved a frustrated sigh at my intentional lack of response before I felt his body press against my back and his lips ghost along the path his fingers had traveled seconds earlier.  

“Come on, baby,” he whispered as he continued to lightly trail his lips across my neck.  “Let – lemme make you feel good, yeah?”

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled.  I knew I was being a brat and his shift in demeanor -- calculated though it may be -- successfully softened me, just a bit.  “It’s been so shitty lately and I’m just super stressed.” 

“Mmmhmm,” he hummed against my sensitive skin.  “All the more reason to  _let me_.”  He snuggled closer to my back while wrapping his hands around my hips, pulling my ass flush against his growing erection.  And, just as I was about to relent, he abruptly sat up and scrambled off the bed.  I turned to watch as he slipped his shoes back on and pulled out his portal gun.

“Where are you going?”

“Oh,  _now_  you — uh —y-y-you don’t want me to leave?”  He smirked, shot a portal at the wall and hopped through.  “I know what you need.  Be right back!” I heard him call before it popped from existence.  

\----------

I jerked awake when I felt the bed shift below my feet and by the time I opened my eyes, Rick had crawled his way up my body and was nose to nose with me, holding himself up on his hands and knees.

“Wha –“ started before he gripped my jaw in one large hand to hold me in place so he could press his lips to mine.  Still under a haze of drowsiness, I didn’t have the slightest clue what his true intention was until it was too late.  So, when he forced a stream of smoke into my mouth, I was completely caught off guard and immediately coughed like a lunatic. 

“Have I told you how much I hate you?” I asked, still coughing.

“Cut the dramatics, will ya?” he replied with a laugh, leaning back on his haunches over my legs.  I craned my neck to find the source of the smoke.  

“New bong?”

“Nah, I stole it,” he confessed, lowering his hands to unbutton and unzip my jeans.  I swatted him away and sat upright.

“Do it again,” I demanded.  With a wolfish grin, he twisted his upper body and snatched the bong from my dresser — his long arms seemingly able to reach across an endless expanse. 

“You — y-y-you better be ready this time,” he chided.  I only scoffed in reply before lying back down as he lit the bong and took a hit.  When he leaned back over me, I palmed the back of his head as he pressed his lips to mine once more.  When all the smoke had transferred from his mouth, he rose again and hooked his fingers under the hem of my shirt.  I flicked my eyes down my body at him, still holding the smoke but when I felt his fingers tickle my stomach, I coughed it out with a laugh.  Once I had caught my breath, he swiftly lifted my shirt up above my bra and hunched over me to place tender kisses on my stomach and ribs, igniting tiny sparks across my skin.

“Another,” I said, nudging him back up.  And, we continued that cycle until we were both delightfully high and relaxed.  

\----------

“Mmm, I feel so  _good_.”  As the night wore on, Rick had managed to vanquish every stitch of my clothing and was now draped over me entirely with his mouth latched to my neck and his hands taking slow, lazy paths across my heated skin.  He had shed most of his clothing as well, minus his underwear.  All of my stress as well as the entire world seemed to dissolve under his expert touch and I wished this moment would last forever. 

“I want on topm,” I decided all at once, placing my palms on his chest to push him up.  He didn’t protest.  He usually never did when he was this high.  Instead, he became malleable -- like warm silly putty in my hands.  Without a word, he flipped us and I giggled when he flopped ungracefully on his back.  Once he settled, I positioned myself to straddle his hips, wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and the other on his shoulder. 

“What -- w-w-what are ya gonna do?” he asked, gliding slender fingers through my hair.  He had a dreamy look in his eyes that made me weak.

“I’m gonna dry hump you until you cum in your underwear,” I said with a sly smile, slowly gyrating my hips against his crotch.  He didn’t reply -- only smiled lazily and closed his eyes.  Taking my cue, I lowered my head to kiss him.  He responded immediately, sweeping his talented tongue in my mouth, running a hand through my hair again while the other settled on my hip.  

 “You -- you’re so fuckin’ pretty,” he said, once I had pulled back for a breath.  I only moved my lips to his neck in response, kissing the way I knew he liked before moving to the back of his ear.  He hitched a breath when he felt my teeth graze the sensitive flesh and pulled my hips down while pressing his up.  I softly moaned in appreciation and licked a strip across his jaw.  

“Fuuuck,” he breathed, repeating the motion with his hips as I continued to grind against him.  “You’re so good, baby.”

“Yeah, but I can be better,” I teased, peppering more kisses up the opposite side of his neck.

“Mmm -- fuck me, sweetheart.”

“Yeah?  You want that?”  He nodded his head and rolled his hips upward again.  “What’s the magic word?” I whispered in his ear.

“ _Please_ ,” he breathed, gripping my hips tighter as I continued to grind.  He was rock solid now and I knew that I had soaked his underwear completely.  The thought made me crazy and I was suddenly desperate to shove his cock deep inside me.  So, I dismantled him just long enough to rip his briefs off and then positioned myself above him, rubbing the head of his cock through my slick folds. 

“Tell me you want it,” I demanded as he moaned below me.  “Tell me you want my tight cunt wrapped around your fat cock.”

“Oh god,” he croaked, finally opening his eyes.  “You know I do, baby.”

The sight of him below me, completely under my control, was like a hit of the best drug -- so rare but worth the wait.  So, I gave him what we both craved and slowly sank down. 

“You like that?” I asked, rocking my hips forward and back while lightly scraping my nails down his chest.  He moaned again in response, seemingly unable to form words.  “I love your cock so much, Rick.”

“Baby, I --  _oh fuck_  --” he cut off with a whimper when I rose and sank back down in one fluid stroke.  The stretch of him was amazing and I let loose a soft moan of my own as I deeply fucked my pussy on his cock, keeping the pace intentionally slow to edge us both.

“Come here,” he said, reaching toward me when I started grinding my hips again.  I obeyed his request, leaning forward until we were chest to chest.  “You’re such a -- such a little tease,” he whispered against my lips.  Before I could reply with something witty yet sexy, he firmly gripped my hips and began swiftly pounding into me.  I lowered my face to his shoulder and cried out -- the force of his thrusts so perfect -- knowing then that he had regained control.

“See baby --” he panted in my ear as he continued to savagely fuck into me, “-- don’t you -- isn’t this better, huh?”

“Yes!” I screamed, knowing full well that he wanted me to admit he was right; that a good fucking would cure all that ailed me.

“Yeah -- fuck yeah, sweetheart.  I know what you need, baby girl.  You gonna cum, huh?”

“Yes, Rick! Oh god, please don’t stop!” I begged.  He was right, as usual.  He always knew just what I needed and never failed to provide -- gripping my hips tighter to slam them down on his cock in time with his upward thrusts.  The added closeness caused my clit to rub wonderfully against his pubic bone, sending waves of pulsing pleasure through my cunt until I came with a moaning sob, my face pressed against his neck.  

“Oh, yes -- that’s a good girl.  You -- are y-you ready for me?”  He didn’t wait for my reply -- only slammed into my cunt one last time and held my hips down as he filled me up.  “Fuckin’ --  _ah, shit!_  -- your pussy’s so fuckin’  _perfect_!” he growled, rocking his hips upward until he was completely spent.  Then, all at once, every bit of tension left his body and he sagged into the mattress with a groan.  Still catching my breath, I remained plastered to his front.  And, as soon as he recovered, he laid into me -- 

_“Oh, Rick.  I -- I hate you.  Leave me alone!_ ” he mocked, pitching his voice high.  I giggled, my face still pressed to his neck.   _“I-I-I don’t wanna ride your dick.  Go away!”_

“Okay, okaaay,” I relented, rolling my boneless body off of his chest to settle at his side.  I felt a gush of wetness as we parted but was much too exhausted to care.  “You’re always right.  Now, just let me snuggle you for like two minutes.”

“Ugh, _fine._   But, I -- uh -- I-I-I need another hit first.”

 

**_The End._ **


	6. Friday Night -- 10:00 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @rick-all-night-long requested on Tumblr:
> 
> How about this: Rick goes to the same bar every Friday night and tries to pick up chicks. While he sits at the bar, defeated and disheartened, he notices a girl. He watches as she turns down very single man that tries to get her attention. This goes on for weeks, every Friday night. Rick wonders if she ever notices him since they’re there at the same time.
> 
> NSFW lite -- Drinking and suggestive language

Why do I keep coming to this stupid bar? And, why do I ask myself this same question every week? Friday night – 10:00 pm. The same crowd of losers. Only this time, I realize that – without a shadow of a doubt – I’m one of them. I keep telling myself that _this week_ , I’ll say yes to someone. _This week_ , I’ll drop my guard and damn the consequences. _This week_ , I’ll finally have some fun. But, _this week_ always turns in to _next week_. And so on, and so on.

At first, most of them showed an interest. But, as time wore on, they learned that the girl sitting at the end of the bar every Friday night was a tease. She took their drinks and even flirted a little, but then she’d shut them down. Now, she had no suitors to speak of and sat on her perch alone. In fact, the only face in the bar that hadn’t made a move over the seemingly endless string of weeks was the older gentleman in a lab coat who always took the corner booth with a pitcher and one glass.

I chance a glance in the direction of that corner booth and, sure enough, there he sits. Only this time, there are several empty shot glasses to accompany his pitcher and he has a hard scowl on his face as if someone has just asked for his car keys. Since he seems completely zoned out, I let my eyes linger on the man. He’s unlike any other person in this bar and I suddenly feel the need to talk to him. The tightness in my chest and the twitchy feeling in my legs persists until I’m just about to hop off the stool and make a fool of myself. Then, he looks at me.

Immediately, our eyes lock and I feel my breath hitch in my throat. _His_ eyes have an intense quality that I can’t seem to place and he continues to bore his gaze into mine until I feel like my heart may pound through my ribs. When he stands from the booth – swaying a little – and begins to stumble toward me, I finally have the mental capacity to look away and stare down at my hands awkwardly. Out of my peripheral vision, I see him steadily approaching – successfully plowing through the hordes of clustered bodies in his beeline toward my self imposed pedestal. When he’s close enough to place his hand on the bar right next to me, I turn my head in the opposite direction in an attempt to play coy, as if it’s worked a million times before.

“Hey – heyy there, baby,” the man says in the most lecherous voice I could have ever imagined. I can feel the warm puffs of his breath washing over the skin of my bare shoulder and I begin to wonder if I finally have the courage. “Don’t act – pretend you weren’t just – j-just checkin’ me out,” he says, trailing his long, slender fingers from wrist to elbow of the arm I have resting on the bar. I give him a cursory glance, but say nothing.

“I-I-I see you in here every Friday and this – tonight’s the first time you – uh – you’ve noticed me.” His words are slightly slurred but that’s to be expected considering the collection of shot glasses gracing his table.

“That’s not true,” I reply, finally looking at him fully. His eyes are bloodshot and there’s a thin line of drool running from the corner of his mouth to his chin. He’s much drunker than I had previously guessed and I need to do some catching up. Motioning toward the bartender, I ask the man, “What are you drinking?”

“Vodka,” he replies, trailing his fingers up my forearm once more.

“Four shots of vodka for me and two for him,” I order, when the bartender finally comes our way.

“Whoa, baby,” he leans in to whisper in my ear. “You – you’re a wild one, huh?”

“Let’s hope so,” I quip, gulping all four shots within the span of fifteen seconds.

\----------

I wake up in a place I don’t recognize – a tiny room that’s completely dark save for a small table lamp in the far upper right corner and as my eyes adjust, something shifts next to me. Startled, I flinch away and pull the sheet up to my chest. After several seconds, I’m able to determine that I’m nude, in a very small bed with a stranger. And, I have no memory of what had obviously transpired. Again, the stranger shifts next to me and I pull my legs up to my chest. I can’t seem to spot my clothing in the dimly lit room and I begin to panic.

“Wha – what the fuck?” a gravelly voice croaks as the body shifts again, rolling in my direction. As soon as I see the face, the memory of this man in the bar slams home and I feel a roll of nausea in my gut.

“Oh, shit. That’s right,” the man says, scrubbing a large hand down his face before abruptly getting up from the bed that more so resembles a cot. He seems to be completely clothed minus the signature lab coat I’d seen him in week after week and I pinch my brow in confusion.

“Um –” I begin, but he cuts me off.

“Don’t worry, babe. No – nothing happened. You were so fuckin’ shit faced when we left the bar, you passed – blacked out before I – uh – I could get your panties off.” He pulls a chair out from under a small table and picks up a bundle of clothing, tossing it in my direction as I lift the sheet to confirm his story. Yep, panties still on.

“I-I-I’ll be back in a few minutes” he says, casually strolling through the door of the tiny room before shutting it securely behind him.

Now alone, I practically jump from the cot and hastily redress. Taking stock of my body, I notice that I have no new bruises, love bites, or hickeys and my pussy feels just as normal as ever – no next day, freshly fucked, delicious ache to speak of. On one hand, this is a relief. On the other, it’s a fucking bummer. My entire intent was to fuck this mystery man until I shattered one of his hips – which is entirely plausible considering his obvious advanced age. But, he had been a gentleman and stopped when he realized I had morphed into an empty shell. And, now I honestly didn’t know how to feel other than completely humiliated and a little disappointed.

Ripping me from my inner world, the man re-enters the room and hands me a glass of water and what I assume are two aspirin. His observation that I’m hungover couldn’t be more correct and I gulp down the water and pills while willing the dreadful pounding in my head to cease. Once I finish, he takes the glass from my hand, sits it on the nearby table and gestures for me to follow. Not knowing what to expect, I keep close on his heels as he takes me past a living room where several people are sitting, watching television. Of course, they all turn just in time to witness my walk of shame and I silently wish to dissolve into thin air as we pass through to a kitchen that leads to a garage.

“What the hell is that?” I ask, pointing to the pile of junk that vaguely resembles a UFO.

“It – it’s my flying vehicle, baby. Hop in.”

I scoff at him and shake my head. Flying vehicle? Does he think I’m a moron? When I refuse to make a move, he starts pushing me towards it and opens one of the doors. I shoot him another wary look but climb inside, nonetheless, now fascinated. And, when he climbs in the opposite side, starts the contraption up and literally begins _flying_ into the fucking air, I scream and clutch the dashboard in front of me.

“Jesus Christ!” he shouts through booming laughter. “You – you seriously don’t remember riding in this on the way here?”

“NO!” I shout, looking toward him as he continues to laugh so hard there are tears forming in his eyes.

“Shit – ah fuck – y-you’re cute when you panic,” he says, scrubbing at his eyes with one hand while the other clutches the steering wheel.

“Where you taking me?” I’m finally regaining control of myself and need to try to save face in front of this mystery man who is much more mysterious than I initially gave him credit for.

“Do you – uh – do you even remember my name?” he counters, narrowing his eyes in my direction. I just blush and groan in response and he laughs again. “It’s Rick. And – and – and I figure I owe you breakfast after – for all the shots you bought last night.”

 

_**The End.** _


	7. Wine & Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous on Tumblr requested:
> 
> could i request some super heavy flirting between rick and reader in the garage maybe more??? like that, we’re about to fuck but haven’t quite gotten there yet. both too unsure to be upfront about it type flirting!
> 
> NSFW lite -- Suggestive language and some smoochin’. But, overall cuteness.

I first met Rick Sanchez at the grand opening of a new liquor store on the edge of town.  After perusing the aisles for a decent bottle of red wine to take to a birthday party, I bore witness to his ire with the store’s owner as I tried to exit.

“Wha – what do ya mean, he can’t come in?!” Rick shouted while gesturing wildly toward his teenage grandson.   

“Sir, no person under the age of 18 is permitted to enter the store.  It’s state law” the shop’s owner politely explained.   

“Oh, so – so you just  _assume_  that he’s under 18?”

“Sir –” the shop owner began again with a sigh while rolling her eyes, “– it’s pretty obvious he’s not.  I mean, he can’t be older than 12.”

“Um, actually I’m 14” the boy – who I would later officially meet as Morty – whined while wringing his hands.   

The shop owner rolled her eyes again in response but firmly stood her ground.  Meanwhile, I was directly behind her during the entire exchange, waiting for the three of them to clear a path.   

“Excuse me” I finally piped up when I checked my phone and realized I was running late.  All three focused their attention on me as I stood there with my wine safely tucked away in a brown paper bag.   

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” the shop owner apologized, stepping aside.   

“Yeah, no problem” I replied, smoothly walking past her out the door only to be stopped in my tracks, once again, by Rick – who I then only knew as the odd man in the lab coat.

“W-w-what do  _you_  think?” he asked me, blocking my path when I attempted to side step him.  When I realized that he was actually attempting to pull me into his petty disagreement, I couldn’t help but laugh.   

“Look, I seriously don’t care about any of this.  So, bye” I said, finally passing him only to run directly into his grandson who stuttered an apology and colored a shade of red I’d never seen in nature.  “Don’t sweat it, kid.  Just make sure to bring your ID next time” I joked and winked before hauling ass to my car.

———-

The following week, I ran in to him again at the same liquor store.  This time, however, I was shopping for myself.  He was standing in the vodka aisle with two gallon size jugs tucked under each arm as I passed through to locate the whiskey.  He didn’t glance my way when I shuffled by but I couldn’t ignore the nagging feeling that I needed to speak to him.   

“No teenage tag along today?” I asked as I came to stand beside him.  I leaned forward slightly to feign interest in the label of the bottle directly in my field of vision.  At first, he didn’t even acknowledge my existence – only reached for another comically large jug before turning in my direction, presumably to head to the register.  When he nearly bumped into me, it was then he must have realized that I was talking to  _him_.

“Uh – what?” he asked with an adorably dumbfounded look on his face before making a quick recovery.  “Nah.  His – uh – his fake ID got stolen by a hooker.  New one’s in the mail.”

“Humm. Maybe next week” I mused, plucking a bottle of Grey Goose from the shelf before strolling away.

The week after that, he was standing in front of the store with his arms crossed and, when I approached, he made a show of checking his watch before shaking his head.   

“You – y-y-you’re late.”

“Or maybe you’re early” I countered while pulling the door open and motioning for him to step inside. 

And so it went for several weeks.  I knew what was happening.  I knew I was going to that liquor store specifically to see him and I was pretty sure he was doing the same.  During our little weekly encounters, he’d share bits and pieces of his life – most of it sounding like a complete bullshit fairy tale. However, I couldn’t deny belief any longer the day he asked me if I wanted to take a ride in his spaceship –  _his fucking spaceship! –_ and then pulled me through a swirling green hole that he shot into thin air, from something he called a ‘portal gun’, directly into my living room. 

“What the fuck?!” I had exclaimed when I recognized my surroundings. “How do you know where I live?!”

“Trust me, sweetheart.  You – uh – you don’t wanna know how many answers that question has” he teased with a smirk before shooting another portal at my front door and stepping through.

I only balked as the green swirl popped closed, amazed that all of his crackpot stories were true and that I had somehow developed a crush on a legit mad scientist.

———-

“Hey. You wanna come – wanna see my subterranean lair?” he asked one Saturday afternoon as we stood in the beer cooler.

“Is that where you keep your clones?”

“Yep” he replied, picking up a 36 can case of Natural Light.

“Sure. I could go for a good gang bang with, like, ten younger versions of you.” I shot him a sidelong glance before reaching for a craft berry blend.  “How on earth do you drink that piss water?” I asked, suddenly changing the subject as I was apt to do once I’d pushed the flirting envelope another inch further. 

“You’re pretty confident of – of yourself, huh?” he quipped with a raised brow.  “And, I-I-I’m trying to get drunk, not tickle my taste buds.”

“You check out my ass enough for me to be pretty secure in my assumption” I said, turning to leave the cooler.  He was directly on my heels as we approached the register where the shop owner greeted us with a smile.   

“My two best customers” she said, tossing a book of coupons in my bag. “Don’t miss the big sale next week!”  The bell hanging above the door jingled to signal our departure and, a moment later, Rick yanked me through a portal leading to his garage.   

I’d been in his garage a couple of times prior but the atmosphere seemed a bit different now.  I couldn’t hear voices or movement from inside the house like I had on my previous impromptu visits and I suddenly felt my stomach drop to my toes at the prospect that we were alone.

“So, where’s the Sanchez clones?  I’m ready to par-tay!”  I pulled my 6 pack of craft beer from the bag and shook it playfully before plopping down on a nearby stool.

“I lied” he said, dumping the Natty Lite into a gigantic cooler he had tucked away under his workstation.  “I killed them all so it’s – ya just got me.”  He cracked open one of the warm cans and chugged it, making me wince as I imagined how disgusting it must taste.

“Darn” I replied with an exaggerated pout, spinning on the stool.  Even  _I_  had to admit that I was trying much too hard to be cute.

“Don’t – uh – don’t you worry, baby.  I-I-I may be old but I gotta big dick and know how to eat a pussy” he said, making a V with his fingers and wagging his tongue in the middle.   

“Oh my god” I breathed, my face flushing as I spun the stool away from him to face the wall.  This was the first time he’d successfully one-upped me and I heard him laugh victoriously as he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face him once more. “You win” I conceded.

But, instead of poking fun – as I fully expected – he sat down on the other stool and pulled me toward him; my stool gliding effortlessly on four wheels across the concrete floor until our knees bumped together.

Something had changed.  I couldn’t think of an adequate come back to continue this little game of cat and mouse we’d been playing for the last few months.  Instead, I only stared at him – completely consumed with the urge to lean forward, close the distance between us and kiss him.

“ _Do it, do it, DO IT”_  my mind chanted.  But, I was frozen still as his large hands began to knead my shoulders and one side of his unibrow quirked in challenge. When I still didn’t move or speak, he finally broke the silence. 

“W-w-what would you do if I kissed you right now?” he asked, turning his stool slightly so that one of his knees slipped between mine, effectively bringing us closer.  He thought he had me, but I’d finally come to my senses.   

Without warning, I darted one arm forward to capture him by the back of the neck and tugged his face toward mine.  Opening my mouth slightly to encase his bottom lip on contact, I gently nipped and pulled as I just as quickly retreated.  The look on his face was that of pure shock and I giggled triumphantly.  He thought he had me.  He was wrong. 

_Or was he?_

Before I knew it, he had snatched one of my wrists and pulled me back in. And, when our lips collided a second time, he threaded his fingers through my hair to palm the back of my head and pushed his greedy tongue into my gaping mouth.  As expected, he tasted like the warm, cheap beer he’d chugged moments earlier but that was quickly overshadowed by the ridiculous skill his tongue displayed as it sought and danced with my own.  Within minutes, I was breathless as I struggled in vain for dominance and completely gave in when I felt him tug me further and further until he’d dislodged me from my stool and had me securely perched on his lap.

When he finally let me pull back for a breath, I lowered my head to his shoulder with a strangled laugh.  “You win again.”

“Mmm” he hummed in agreement, settling his large hands on my hips.  “How long have you wanted – you been waitin’ for  _that_?”

“You’re pretty confident of yourself, huh?” I asked, throwing his earlier jab back at him.

When the garage door engaged and began to slowly rise, I shoved myself from Rick’s lap so fast that the stool flew backward and caused him to crashed against the counter of his work station.   

“Ow, fuck!” he yelled as I scrambled to remain on my feet as the garage door continued its ascent and reveal Rick’s granddaughter landing his spaceship in the driveway.  As she pulled into the garage and got out, I leaned nonchalantly against the counter and gave her a timid wave.

“Oh, hey” Summer greeted with her signature bored expression.  “Sorry I, like, interrupted your make out session.”

“How –” I started, shaking my head.  There was no way she had seen us with how slow that garage door moved.

“God, adults think teenagers are so dumb” she said, pulling her phone from her back pocket.  “It’s, like, so obvious with the way you two flirt with each other.  Gross.”  With that, she tossed the keys to the ship toward Rick where they bounced off one of his knees to land on the concrete floor with a clatter.  So – I obviously wasn’t the only one taken aback by Summer’s effortless observation.

“Nice catch, Grandpa” she said, rolling her eyes.  “Thanks for letting me borrow the ship.”  And then she disappeared through the door leading to the kitchen.

“Well, I should probably go” I said, grabbing my 6 pack from the counter.  The moment had passed and I suddenly felt awkward, wondering if I’d somehow ruined our easy going friendship.

“Yeah. I need some time to – to uh – regrow the clones” he said with a smirk, standing from the stool while rubbing the section of his back that had slammed against the counter.  I instantly released a breath I didn’t know I’d been holding as the atmosphere became light and playful once again.

“Well, if what you said earlier is true; don’t bother.”

Rick raked a hand through his hair and pulled the portal gun from the inner pocket of his lab coat, preparing to send me back to the liquor store parking lot so I could retrieve my car.

“See ya next week, baby” he said, pulling the trigger and repeating the lewd gesture with his fingers and tongue as I flipped him off and stepped through.

I already couldn’t wait.

 

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Yes, I used my favorite line of Rick’s again. I’ll never get sick of it!


	8. Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweetpeach97 from Tumblr requested:
> 
> I found you quite recently and I LOVE your writings! I have a request if you don’t mind ❤️ I’m a skinny, pale chick with cellulite and very short hair (basically not what you’d call conventionally skinny). It’s kind of disheartening reading about all of these blonde, tall, pretty readers when I don’t fit that mold. Could you please write about the reader having a self-conscious day, and Rick having a fluffy/but also assholeish attitude about cheering her up, convincing her she’s just as pretty?
> 
> NSFW -- Vaginal sex, 'Rick style' comfort

“I’m not going” I shouted through the bathroom door seconds after Rick pounded it hard enough to make it shake.

“What the – w-what do you mean, you’re not going?” he shouted back, his voice muffled but no less agitated.

“I’m just not feeling it today, alright?  Go grab Morty or Summer and have a good time.”

Staring at the door behind me through the mirror, I saw the knob jiggle before another round of knocks rained down on the thin wood.  

“Get the – get the fuck outta there!  I got us advance tickets for Roy 2.  Summer and Morty can’t play Roy for shit so I-I-I’m not wasting it on their lame asses!”

I could tell he was getting frustrated.  He had mentioned he had a surprise for me last week and he’d actually kept it a secret.  Now, I’d forced him to spoil it for no other reason than feeling insecure.  And, god damn it, I really wanted to play that fucking game!

Opening the bathroom door with a sigh, I faced Rick as he blocked the exit – arms crossed, face screwed up in offence, like I’d just laughed at one of his latest inventions.

“Soo, are you ready or…?”  He raised one side of his unibrow while fishing his lab coat for his flask.

“No.”

“No?”  He pinched his brow, took a gulp and waved one had dramatically for me to continue.

“I’m hideous, okay?!”  I screamed, throwing both arms above my head as the tears that had pooled in my eyes slipped down my cheeks.  “I can’t go out in public looking like this!”  I swept one hand from my head downward to illustrate.

“Wha – are you kidding?  You – y-y-you’re fuckin’ joking, right?”  Still blocking my path, he took another pull from the flask before expertly hiding it within his coat of many pockets.  I only dropped my arms limply to my side and lowered my head in response as I tried to obstruct his view of my tear streaked face.  “You’re serious” he answered for me.  “Did – uh – did some other Rick switch my  _normal_ girl with some whiny ass alternative from the cry baby dimension, or – or what?   _Sheesh_ ” he mocked, rolling his eyes while re-assuming his cross armed stance.

“Fuck you!” I screamed, a burst of anger giving me the temporary strength to shove him forward enough to squeeze past him into my bedroom.  I stomped toward my closet while practically ripping the sun dress I’d wiggled into moments earlier up and over my head before throwing it violently on the floor.  Fuck that dress – it didn’t deserve to be put back on the velvet hanger.

“Are you – uh – riding the crimson wave or somethin’?  ‘Cause I – I didn’t think it was surf’s up for a couple more weeks.”

Unhooking my robe from the back of my closet door and securely wrapping it around my half nude form, I flopped down on the foot of my bed and hid my face in my hands.  He was right, of course.  I was nowhere near my period and I should have known that he kept tabs.

“You can be such an asshole, Rick.”

The mattress shifted and dipped as he sat next to me and I scooted further away in response.  He heaved a deep sigh and I heard the unmistakable scrape of metal as he, once again, unscrewed his flask.  

“I know that, baby” he said, punctuated by the slosh of liquid. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I reflexively hunched.  

I knew I was being a brat.  What other response had I expected from him, honestly?  This wasn’t my usual style – moping about and lashing out because I felt fat and ugly.  Most days, I could just throw on my favorite pair of jeans and whatever blouse was clean and be done with it.  So, what the hell?

Perhaps it had something to do with running into an old high school boyfriend at the supermarket earlier that morning.  Perhaps it was because that old high school boyfriend hadn’t initially recognized me and, when he finally did, exclaimed “Oh yeeeah!  You look so…  _different._ ”  Perhaps it was because that old high school boyfriend’s inflection of the word ‘different’ was interpreted as ‘terrible’ to my idiotic female brain.

Or perhaps it was because I’m actually hideous.  Yes, that had to be it.

“So – uh – w-what’s the problem?” he asked after the silence stretched too long for his patience.  Well, at least he was trying.

“I don’t know” I confessed, feeling moronic.  “Just – I feel  _bad_  today.  Ugly.  Like, my hair won’t do what I want it to and my boobs look terrible in this bra and there’s cellulite on my thighs and my ass is too big and I found a wrinkle under my left eye…”  I trailed off, figuring I’d already said enough. But then he snickered and I nearly socked him in the jaw.  

“Baby” he started before breaking out into a full laugh.  I hunched my shoulders even lower, trying to fold in on myself and disappear.  “The fuck?  Seriously, you – y-y-you  _do_  know I’m an old man, right?  That my balls – my fuckin’ sack practically hangs to my knees?”  He laughed again – so hard that the mattress shook.  I suppressed a sob and attempted to stand from the bed to put additional distance between us.  However, Rick wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and pulled me into his lap. And, when I tried to wiggle away, he only pulled me in closer until my back was flush against his chest.  

“Sweetheart” he sensually purred in ear, effectively disarming me. I immediately stilled and went limp in his arms, like a rag doll, as he continued, “Do – do you even know how hard my dick got when y-y-you took that dress off?  Fuuuck, baby.”  To prove it, he moved his hands to my hips and pressed down – his erection deliciously grinding against my core.  “Your ass in that – that fuckin’ thong?  Princess, y-y-you’re just beggin’ for it.”

I released a shaky breath and smoothed my hands down his forearms – still clutching my hips – and wrapped them around his wrists.  He’d done it again.  Rick had successfully derailed the train from the track.  How many times had he managed to get me in bed in the midst of an argument?  Not that they happened often.  But, when they did, I’d always end up on my back while screaming his name.

“Rick –” I started, intending to apologize.  But, he wasn’t finished.

“I-I-I’ll tell you what we’re – w-what’s gonna happen.”  He ran his tongue along the shell of my ear and broke his wrists free of my weak grasp.  I whined deep in my throat, trying to anticipate his next move.  “You’re gonna bend over on this bed and – and – and spread those thighs.  Say ‘yes, Rick’” he demanded, untying the belt of my robe.  

“Yes, Rick” I complied as he shoved the fabric from my shoulders, gently pushed me from his lap and guided me back to the mattress on my hands and knees before climbing up himself.  Craning my head back to witness him shed his lab coat and roll up the sleeves of his sweater, he quickly rebuked me with a sharp slap to my ass.  

“Head down on the mattress, princess” he growled, sliding his palm across the fresh hand print he’d, do doubt, created on my pale flesh.  

“Yes, Rick” I repeated in an effort to please him.  

“Now – I don’t wanna hear you say – tell me you’re hideous again, understand?  ‘Cause this ass –” he cracked another slap in the opposite cheek “– is fuckin’  _perfect._ ”

“Yes, Rick.”

Then, I felt his fingers hook beneath the spaghetti thin straps on either side of my hips and tug, sliding the scrap of fabric down my thighs until it settled to the mattress around my knees.

“Move – spread your legs as far as you can” he said, wedging his hands between my thighs and pushing outward.  Complying, I did so until the thong around my knees was stretched to its max. “Mmm, that’s good” he praised, sliding one hand up toward my already aching pussy, ghosting his index finger up my slit before spreading my ass cheeks wide – exposing my most intimate area to his greedy gaze.  “Shit – you’re already wet for me?” he asked, moving his hands lower to spread my labia as wide as possible in my limited position.  I pressed my face to the mattress with a humiliated whine and forced myself not to lean back into his touch.  “Something wrong, sweetheart?” he teased, sliding a digit through my folds from my clit to my hole before slightly pressing forward. And, then pulling back.

“Rick, please” I sobbed, clenching my fists in the comforter.  He knew how much I loved this game – how much I loved it when he made me beg.  

“Tell me” he said, pressing forward again – this time with two fingers – before promptly pulling back.  When I didn’t immediately reply, he delivered a third slap to the juncture of my ass and thigh.  I yelped at the acute sting and flinched away before he yanked me back and placed feather kisses to the sensitive skin – so close to where I desperately needed him.

“Please, fuck me.”

Then, I could hear the unmistakable clink of metal as he unbuckled his belt and the hiss of the zipper as it separated each tooth and the swish of fabric as he pushed his slacks down his hips.  

“I – I  _dream_ about this ass, baby girl” he said with a groan as the blunt head of his cock slid through my wet folds.  “Be – before you l-let this old man hit it, I-I-I fucked my hand while _thinkin’_ about it.”  Once coated with my juices, he finally pressed forward slowly until his hips were flush with my thighs.  I couldn’t stop the thick, animalistic moan that escaped my throat at the divine sensation of being filled to be brim coupled with the filthy praise Rick bestowed upon me.  

“And – and these thighs” he crooned, rubbing his rough palms across them as he slowly pulled out until only the head of his cock remained. “Baby, I  _looove_ when they’re wrapped around my head.”  

“Oh god, Rick” I cried, defying him once more as I turned my head to look at him.  Only, this time he was too occupied to deliver further punishment.  Instead, he settled his hands on my hips once more and roughly yanked, effectively impaling me on his dick.  

“Hold – hold on to that blanket, princess” was all the warning I received before he finally relented and fucked me, hard – pounding in to me with such force that my elbows gave out and I flopped face first to the mattress. “Fuck. That’s it” he growled, yanking me back as he snapped his hips forward.  And, when he rose up with one leg while continuing to kneel on the other, I pressed my mouth directly to the comforter and screamed – the new angle slamming the head of his cock into my g-spot with punishing force.  “You gonna cum for me, huh?” he asked as my cunt tightened around his dick in preparation.  I could only wail as he continued to hit it just… fucking… right. “Yeah – yeah, ya are.  Cum on my cock, my perfect girl.”

When it ripped through me, I screamed his name and slammed my fists against the mattress.  Tears leaked from the corner of my eyes and dripped from the bridge of my nose as my body violently shook with the force of it.  

“Fuckin’ –  _Jesus Christ!_  – I’m gonna – gonna cum on your ass” he declared seconds before pulling out.  Too weak to raise my upper half, I only focused on keeping my knees steady so as not to slide into a completely prone position before him.  “Shit, here it comes” he groaned as ropes of his hot cum landed on my thighs, ass and lower back.  It seemed to go on forever and I giggled when I felt him finally collapse on the bed beside me.  

Letting my body sag completely, I turned my head in his direction to witness him lying on his back with an arm thrown over his face.  Then, he suddenly flung it up and hovered his watch covered wrist inches from his eyes.

“We – w-w-we still got two hours to make it to Blips and Chitz!” he exclaimed, springing from the bed with the spryness of a 20-something.

“Yeah, okay” I panted, still absolutely spent.  “Can you just get my –”

Before I could finish, he yanked my favorite jeans from the depths of my closet and chucked them at my face.

 

**_The End._ **


	9. I Live For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very lovely and very talented @ravenousscorpian on Tumblr requested a fic featuring Evil Rick and her OC, Marcia. So, I used her comics that you can view here (https://ravenousscorpian.tumblr.com/post/176890846840/evil-comic-lol-as-much-as-he-tried-he-just) and here (https://horrendouslylovely.tumblr.com/post/178517259471/thank-you-for-the-support-i-had-to-post-this-again) for inspiration.
> 
> NSFW -- vaginal fingering, vaginal sex, some violence & mention of blood

“Let me in, princess.  Please? I’ve got a surprise for you!” he shouted from behind my front door.  He’d been standing out there on my porch for at least 20 minutes and I was actually beginning to feel bad for him.  

Unlocking the deadbolt, I cracked the door just enough to peek with one eye.  He immediately lit up like a Christmas tree, his wide smile stretching the deforming scar across his lips.  Allowing my eye to rove his form, I noticed a red stain at the bottom of his lab coat, spattered across the front and almost entirely coating the left arm.  

“Have you been killing people again?” I asked, double checking that the chain lock was securely in place.  

“No” he lied. I moved to shut the door on him and he quickly shoved his foot in the crack.  “Yes!  Okay – yes. But, not really ‘people’.  And, they deserved it.”

Whether or not _that_ was a lie, I couldn’t be sure. Regardless, I spied a white box, also covered in blood, clutched in his hand and became increasingly curious.

“What’s in the box?”

“It’s the – your surprise, baby.”  Then, with a cheesy flourish, he opened the box and tilted it slightly to give me a view of its contents.  “Tada! It’s the heart of a mowlerflurpio!” When I continued to stare through the crack, deadpan, he continued, “When a mate wants the hand of a lady, he brings her the heart of an enemy to win her own.”

“So, that’s who you killed?”

“Uh huh” he replied, growing hopeful that he’d actually managed to impress me.  “For you, my princess.  Please let me in?”

I rolled my eyes in response, hoping he could see with his limited vantage.

Then, suddenly remembering that I wasn’t alone, a devilish grin spread smoothly across my teeth.  Admittedly, life had been a bit boring the last few weeks and, as much as Rick annoyed me, I was itching for a little drama.

“I don’t know” I hedged, opening the door just a bit wider to allow him a small glimpse of the sexy nighty adorning my form.  Always so observant, his eyes widened as his face fell slack – an expression of arousal I knew all too well.  “I brought someone home with me last night and I’m not ready to kick him out. Maybe you can come back tomorrow or something.”

The shift in his demeanor was swift and violent and I just managed to slide the chain lock from its track and jump to the side a nanosecond before his boot clad foot made contact with the door.

“MOTHER FUCKER!” Rick roared as he stomped through my foyer and up the stairs with me practically skipping behind.  When he reached my bedroom, the man sleeping in my bed had already begun to stir. But, before he could react, Rick had grabbed his ankles and forcefully pulled him from the bed to land with a loud thud on the hardwood floor.  And, before _I_ knew it, Rick had straddled the man’s prone form and had a gigantic knife pressed to his throat.

“What the fuck?!” the man screamed, obviously still disorientated.  He was completely nude and his hair was disheveled — his bloodshot eyes wide and wild with terror.  

Shit, what was his name?  Jack? John?  Eh, who cares…

“You — y-y-you think you can fuck _my girl_ , huh?” Rick growled, lowering his face until it was mere centimeters from the other man’s nose.  When he began to struggle and Rick pressed the knife directly on his jugular, I figured it was time to intervene.

“Just relax, uhh — Jack?  He _will_ kill you.”

“My name’s Jake!”

“Ohh, _yeah!_ ”  I said with a laugh.  “I knew it was something with a ‘J’.”

“ _Argh!_ ” Rick roared, clearly annoyed with our brief interaction.  “Don’t fucking talk to her!”  He pushed the knife deeper – a small drop of blood welling under the blade – while ramming one of his knees directly into Jake’s unprotected testicles.  Jake cried out in agony, his voice pitched comically high. However, I was already getting bored.

“Just get rid of him” I said, waving my hand in a dismissive manner when Rick whipped his head in my direction.  With his signature evil grin that always managed to make me a little wet, no matter how much I hated to admit it, he pulled his portal gun from inside his lab coat and shot a swirling green void on the floor next to them.  

“Wha — what the fuck is _that?!_ ” Jake screamed seconds before Rick sprung to his feet and kicked him into the portal leading to who-the-fuck cares.  Jake’s pathetic screams could be faintly heard as the portal constricted and closed with a snapping pop.

“Well, that was fun” I quipped sarcastically, twirling a lock of hair around my fingers as Rick stalked toward me – wrapping one arm around my waist and pulling me close before I could attempt to flee.  

“Why are you being such a bad girl – such a tease, humm?” he purred in my ear as I weakly attempted to wiggle away.  “I-I-I came by to see my beautiful girl and she’s got some idiot – some loser in her bed.”

“I’m not your girl” I said, defiant.  “I hate you and you know it.”

“Then why are your panties so wet, sweetheart?”  Without warning, one of his large hands snaked under my nightly and cupped my pussy.  However, it wasn’t clothed, as he had obviously expected.  “Oh fuck, princess.  You’re _soo_ naughty” he cooed, pressing one slender finger between my folds as he pulled me flush against him and latched his mouth to the junction of my neck and shoulder.  And, I silently cursed my traitorous body when he discovered that I was, indeed, practically dripping wet.

“How can you even be sure that’s for you?  Maybe I’d just fucked him before you decided to barge in.”

“No – no way, baby.  I _know_ how you look when you – y-y-you’re freshly fucked.”

I scoffed and tried again to push him away.  Although, this attempt was just a little bit weaker than the last as he resumed his undivided attention to the most sensitive areas of my neck and shoulder. And, when I felt his lips spread across my skin as he grinned in victory, I gave in with an exasperated and over exaggerated sigh.

“Fine. But, make it quick.  I have lunch plans and I won’t be late.”

“You’re givin’ me –” he quickly checked his watch “– three hours?  I – I think I can work with that.”  His voice had already grown raspy with lust as he guided me to my bed, his grubby hands pawing at my nighty.  “Let – lemme take this off.  Please?”

“No!” I practically shouted, shoving him away once more.  He was beginning to push the envelope way too far and I wouldn’t stand for it.  “You know our deal, Rick.  Clothes on. No feelings.  Same as always – this means nothing.”

“Uh huh. What – whatever you say, princess” he appeased, watching me intently as I positioned myself on the bed.  And, then he was next to me, on top of me, all around me, consuming me.  

“Oh, Rick. Please don’t…” I sighed as he parted my thighs and settled himself between them.  He was already painfully hard and I gasped as he rocked his hidden erection against my bare pussy, slicking his dark slacks with my juices. He peppered kisses across every square inch of skin within his reach while allowing his hands to aimlessly roam my stomach, ribs, and tits above the silk fabric of my nighty.  “Rick, stop taking your time!” I whined, wiggling like a mad thing – dying for more friction.  

“When I get you like this, it – it’s not something I wanna rush” he replied, rising slightly to unbuckle his belt and loosen his fly with one hand as the other slithered its way down my body and between my thighs.  Then, capturing my lips in a kiss that my initial instinct was to pull away from, I thanked my lucky stars that I had refrained when he swallowed my desperate moans the moment the warm pads of his calloused fingers made contact with my clit.

“Ah, Rick!” I cried the moment he broke the kiss and insistently pushed two digits deep inside my aching pussy.  

He finger fucked me.  Hard.  All the while, his eyes latched to my face – no doubt cataloging my every reaction for future manipulation as the lewd squelching noises filled the atmosphere to mingle with my moans and sighs of pleasure.

“Oh, Marcia” he cooed.  My name dripping from his lips made my skin crawl while simultaneously causing my cunt to clench violently around his fingers – the combination bringing me dangerously close to the edge.  “You – y-you look so beautiful like this.”  He peppered kisses to my forehead and cheeks before continuing, his voice laced with the honey tone that seemed to be reserved for me and me alone.  “Can you cum for me, my princess?”

And, I did – my cunt sending wave after wave of bliss throughout my body with each aching contraction while he continued to slowly drag his fingers across that perfect spot until there was nothing left.

“I can never get enough of your taste, sweetheart” Rick groaned, bringing me back to earth just in time to witness him lapping the product of my orgasm from his palm and wrist.  Shivering in a mixture of renewed arousal and disgust, I attempted to play coy – tipping my head to the side with a yawn.  “Oh, don’t try to ignore it, baby” he said while pulling his thick cock from the confines of his trousers.  “I know you love it.”

My eyes halted mid-roll in response to his utter arrogance when the hot, blunt tip of his dick pressed forward to breach my entrance.  Gritting my teeth and screwing my fists in the sheets, I prepared myself for the initial sting that was sure to follow.  Because, I had to give credit where credit was due – Rick’s cock was huge and he knew exactly how to use it.  However, when a full ten seconds ticked by with no movement whatsoever, I cracked one eye to see him smirking down on me.  

“Beg me, if you want this” he growled, pressing forward just enough to tease.  

“ _Ahh!_ ” I cried when the delicious pressure receded. “Rick, stop playing!”  I tried my hardest to sound menacing while suppressing the desperate pants dying to escape my lungs.  

“Tell me, baby” he said, swooping one of my thighs up and over shoulder – his voice gruff but tender in a way that set my senses alight.  “Beg me.”

But, I knew this game.  And, I knew when I’d lost.

“ _Fuck me!_ ” I growled, clutching the lapels of his filthy, blood stained lab coat and yanking him down until the tips of our noses touched.  

“As you wish” he purred, curling his long body over my prone form as he slammed his cock home. And, fuck me, he did – just the way he knew I liked and just the way that no one else ever has.  For, Rick – who was rough, utterly unfeeling and downright evil to nearly every person in existence – was, surprisingly, an incredibly passionate and generous lover.

“Marcia – ohh princess” he moaned, pressing his forehead to mine – forcing intense eye contact that was uncomfortably intimate.  I screwed my eyes shut, willing the knot in my stomach to unfurl and attempted to concentrate on the incredible sensation of his cock ramming my g-spot again and again.  And, as the tension began to rise higher and higher, I imagined him as someone else – as the soft and sweet alternative that never randomly murdered people and rescued injured bunnies and was entirely too good for the likes of me.

“Oh Rick… I’m gonna cum.  Oh god!”

“No, no. Not yet” he panted.  His face was now firmly pressed to my neck and I shivered as his humid breath washed over my heated flesh.  

“Wha – I’m so close.  Don’t stop!” I cried as he stilled seconds before wedging his arms between my back and the mattress and shifting us both upright.

My eyes flew open and I gasped.  In this new position, his cock burrowed so deep that it took my breath away.  I felt Rick shift slightly below me, the movements sending shock waves from my cunt to each and every nerve ending and I trembled uncontrollably.   Still wrapped in his arms – chest to chest – he perched his chin on my shoulder and whispered directly into my ear –

“I’m gonna make you scream.”

And, before I could scoff and spit the brattiest phrase I could muster, his hands positioned themselves on each of my ass cheeks, lifted me up the length of his thick shaft and forcefully slammed me back down.

My vision went dark around the edges as white spots erupted and bloomed in the middle and he lifted and slammed me down again with equal force and I screamed.  And, I screamed.  And, I screamed.

“Yes, yesss. That’s it” he hissed before briefly trapping my earlobe between his teeth.  “This – t-t-this is what you need, sweetheart.  And, I – I’m the only one who can give it to you.”  

“Yes, Rick! Oh god – _oh my god!_ ”  What use was there in denying it when my body was literally putty in his hands – when I knew in this very moment that I would be revisiting this particular encounter the next time I touched myself alone in the dark.

“Now, cum for me, princess.”  

Punctuating the phrase of my undoing with one final forceful slam, Rick shuddered and groaned as my pussy enclosed his cock in a death grip before releasing in a flood that neither of us had expected – the pleasure so all encompassing that the entire world seemed to fade out as it pulsed through me.

“Oh fuck, baby.  Did – did you just squirt?!  Holy fuck – fuckin’ shit…”

In the absence of my verbal reply – as if I had the brain capacity in that very moment – Rick continued to bounce my limp body on his dick, chasing his own release. His moans became aggressive grunts which formed the shape of my name until he exploded, searing hot, inside me – his grunts morphing into pathetic whines that made me cringe as I came back to my senses.

“Ugh, Rick. It’s done.  I’m done” I said, untangling and extracting myself from this man that I absolutely hated.  I suppressed a gag as the inevitable gush of wetness signaled the blessed end to our coupling.

“As much as you hate me –” Rick panted while flopping on his back, “– I live for you.”

 

**_The End._ **


	10. Old Faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @guardrick on Tumblr requested a fic from a male's POV
> 
> NSFW -- Hand jobs and dick sucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my first attempt at writing from a male's POV, so pretty please be forgiving.

“Hey – uh – where’s the chick that – who normally scoops my ice cream?”

“Huh?” I asked, my eyes rapidly coming back into focus on a face just an inch or two from my own. Somewhere along the line, I had zoned out into my inner fantasy world while leaning over the counter, next to the cash register.  And, somewhere _else_ along the line, this interesting looking man had decided to lean over on the opposite side to rudely invade my personal space.   

Flinching back slightly, I cleared my throat and stood upright while smoothing out the unflattering apron tied around my middle.  On other side of the counter, the man straightened up as well while folding his long arms across his chest. He already looked annoyed and I suppressed a sigh as I realized that he would be one of _those_ customers. 

“You mean Jenny?” I asked.  The man shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.   

“I-I-I don’t know her name.  The redhead.  T-t-the one my grandson has a boner for.” 

In just that instant, I noticed the short teenage boy standing to the man’s left, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ah, come on, Rick” the boy whined, averting his gaze to the floor.  I resisted the urge to smirk, recalling that feeling all too well. 

“Yeah, you mean Jenny” I clarified. “She got married last weekend and she’s on her honeymoon until next month.  So, I’m running the store while she’s gone.  I’m her brother and –”

“Okay, okay.  We don’t need your life story, _sheesh._ Just – uh – give me the mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone” the man – _Rick_ – said, dismissing me with a wave of his hand.  Narrowing my eyes, I turned my attention to his grandson who had his face cradled in his hands.   

“Let me guess” I started as I turned to grab two waffle cones from the container under the counter. “Rocky road?” 

“Uh, yeah.  How – how did you know?” the boy asked.  Beside him, Rick rolled his eyes again and heaved a dramatic sigh.   

“Jenny told me to expect you two. She said you practically keep her in business.  Morty, right?” Morty shook his head affirmative as I packed two large scoops into the cone and handed it to him across the counter.  Setting to Rick’s order next, I continued, “She also said that your next order is on the house.  You know – for being such loyal customers.”  Handing Rick his cone, I gave him my best smile – determined to make this experience pleasant for all involved.  In response, Rick only squinted his eyes suspiciously before snatching the cone from my hand and smoothly walking from the store.   

“Um, sorry” Morty said, obviously feeling obligated to apologize.  “And, thanks.”

Watching them cross the shopping center parking lot from the large plate glass window, I recalled what Jenny had _actually_ told me – 

“ _The kid, Morty, is super sweet. His grandpa though… yikes.”_

Leaning back over the counter, I scowled as I realized that I would have to cough up 50 bucks by the time Jenny returned.  I’d lost the bet.  That fucker _did_ drive a spaceship.

———-

Like clockwork, they came in every night.  By the end of the third week, I would have their orders ready in hand before they even walked through the door.  Each interaction went a bit smoother and I began to feel myself growing accustomed to Rick’s snide banter.  He was quick witted.  And funny.  And interesting. 

_Shit._

My penchant for older men was gently nudging me in the side.  But, actually – not so gently.  Instead, jabbing me with a fire poker between the ribs.  Aggressively.

When the door chimed at exactly 7:45 pm, I was just finishing packing in the second scoop of mint chocolate chip.  However, when I thrust my hands across the counter, only one cone was retrieved.   

“Oh, where’s –” 

“He’s sick” Rick cut in.  His face was stern but his voice held no agitation.   

“Well, that’s too bad.”  I turned and dropped the rocky road cone into the trash before grabbing a paper towel to clean the little bit that had dribbled on my lower palm and wrist.  That is, until a large hand closed around my forearm from across the counter and yanked.

My eyes wide, I stumbled forward, my hip banging against the counter painfully.  Rick yanked again and my upper body bowed over the top in an odd angle that stretched my spine uncomfortably. 

“When are you closin’ – lockin’ up this dump?” Rick asked.  His face was as close to mine as on that first day and I felt my heart rate sky rocket.   

“Nine o’clock.”  I cringed at how shaky my voice sounded as it reverberated in the narrow space between us.  Rick forcefully released a deep breath and the stench of vodka wafted across my face.

“Hmmm” he hummed as if musing over my response while swiping his tongue across his bottom lip, effectively drawing my attention to his mouth before leaning to lick the drops ice cream from my wrist to my palm.  “I – uh – I’ll be back at nine.”

When he released my arm, I stumbled backward – pinwheeling my arms in an effort to keep from falling flat on my ass.  And, by the time I had regained my balance, he was gone.   

———-

At 8:30 pm, I began the closing procedure.  At 8:45, I wiped down all the tables and set the chairs on top, upside down.  At 9:00 pm – on the dot – I turned off all the lights, exited through the glass door and securely locked it behind me.  At 9:00 pm and 34 seconds, I turned around to find Rick directly behind me.

“Holy shit!” I screamed, jumping a foot in the air.  Of course, he laughed.

“You – y-y-you really need to relax” he said, pulling his flask from the inner pocket of his lab coat. Unscrewing the cap, he held it out toward me in offering.  

“Before I take a drink of whatever is in there –” I began, nodding my head toward the flask, “– I need to know if this is going where I _think_ it’s going.” 

Furrowing his brow, Rick pulled his arm back to take a swig himself before replying, “If – uh – if you mean in my ship with your lips wrapped my cock, then yeah.”

A violent shiver ran down my spine as I reached for the flask, snatching it from his loose grip before tipping the contents down my throat.  “Yeah.  That’s exactly what I mean” I confirmed, handing the metal container back to him with faux confidence as the semi I’d hardly realized I’d been sporting since Rick left earlier that evening sprang to life, making my desire obvious.

Without another word, Rick replaced the flask in his hidden inner pocket and strolled toward the ship he had parked in the very back space of the lot.  Taking a quick glance around while following him, I only noticed a few other cars in the lot as the rest of the shops in the center were also closing up. And, as we drew closer to the flying vehicle, the more excited I became – suddenly realizing that I’d wanted to fuck this grouchy old man since the very moment we met.

Finally climbing inside the passenger seat, my eyes roamed over the interior of the ship, quietly impressed that this hunk of junk could actually start up, let alone _fly_. That is, until Rick loudly cleared his throat, drawing my attention to the back seat.   

I felt like an idiot.  Of course he’d gotten in the back.  There was so much more room back there.  Feeling my face heat up, I awkwardly shuffled from the passenger seat and stumbled my way toward the back – narrowly avoiding falling and laying out across the entire back cabin.   

“Smooth” Rick quipped, taking another long pull from the flask before shedding his lab coat all together, tossing them both up in the driver’s seat.   

Easing down into the backseat, I became painfully aware of the erection pressing against the inseam of my pants.  And, as I shifted into a more comfortable position, I could distinctly feel the fabric stretch and strain with each movement.   

“Come – come here” Rick said, his raspy voice sawing through my thoughts like the serrated edge of a bread knife.  In the same instance, his large hand wrapped around my forearm – in the exact manner as when I was behind the counter – and harshly tugged until we were side by side, thighs touching.

A feeling of absolute panic bubbled up in my chest then as my mind began to betray me.  Rick was obviously much older than me and presumably much more experienced.  What if I wasn’t what he expected?  Would he laugh at me?  Would he kick me from the ship with my pants around my ankles, dick exposed for the world to see?  Would he simply disappear – ghost on me afterward? 

 _Fuck._  

I was beginning to seize up and I knew that if I didn’t do something – make a move soon – I would completely blow it.  So, I gathered up all my courage and went for it, turning slightly to face him as I palmed the back of his head with one hand to pull him in for a kiss while palming his crotch with the other.   

Shockingly, he was just as hard as I was and I felt a thrill of triumph shoot through my chest.  Could it be possible that he wanted this as badly as I did?  No sooner had the question crossed my mind than I felt a deep, guttural moan (that wasn’t my own) vibrate against my lips.  Then, his tongue was probing from his mouth to push between my lips in earnest, seeking mine, as his hand landed on my knee and made an agonizingly slow journey up my thigh. 

“Oh fuuuck” I groaned against his lips the moment his hand cupped and roughly squeezed my cock through the confines of my pants. I squeezed his cock in turn and was rewarded with an upward jerk of his hips.   

“Shit” Rick spat, pulling back just slightly to catch his breath as I continued to fondle him.  “Just fuck – fuckin’ take it out” he growled, shifting his attention to my fly as he roughly fumbled with the button and zipper.  Heeding his demand, I quickly followed suit and soon had his thick cock enclosed in my fist, my mouth literally watering as a bead of precum welled and glistened atop the plush tip.  “Hold – uh – hold your horses there, baby” he chided as I leaned over, poised to swallow his dick whole.  “Let’s go – have some fun first, yeah?”

Before I could reply, he finally freed my erection and I gasped when he slowly and softly traced the rough pad of his thumb up the underside from my balls to the tip.  Then, releasing me completely – with a none too pleased whine emitting from my throat – he brought the palm of his hand to his mouth, laving it with his tongue.  Taking the hint, I released him as well to do the same – following his lead until my palm was sufficiently soaked.  And, when he lowered his hand from his mouth, I leaned forward to capture his lips in another heated kiss as we circled one another’s cocks in our slippery palms.

Rick stroked me with a slow and measured deliberateness that drove me mad, applying the perfect amount of pressure when he reached the tip.  Soon, I was gasping and moaning into his mouth as our tongues slid and danced together, neither of us fighting for dominance; instead, thoroughly enjoying the taste and feel of one another as our hands moved in near perfect tandem. 

“Shit” Rick mumbled against my lips on one particular up stroke and twist of my hand.   

“That’s good?” I asked, pulling back just enough to catch my breath.  At this point, I’d been teetering on the edge for what felt like an eternity, my muscles sore from the cycle of tensing and relaxing. 

“Yeah, sweetheart” he groaned while bucking upward into my hand as I repeated the maneuver.  “Y-y-you ready to suck it now, huh?”  I mentally scoffed at his ridiculous question but smirked and nodded nonetheless.  But as I leaned over his lap in preparation, he halted me with a palm to the forehead while forcefully kicking the driver’s seat in front of him, causing the seat to slide forward until it was inches from the steering wheel.  “Down on your knees.”   

And, so I compiled.  Shuffling from the seat to settle on the floorboard in front of him, my cock bobbing with each movement.  I had briefly considered tucking it away but decided it would be more fun to pleasure myself, as well.

“Ahh, fuck” Rick whined as I licked a wet stripe from base to tip before enclosing the sensitive head in the warm cavern of my mouth.  His dick was the perfect size to stretch my jaw to the limit, providing that perfect ache while making my eyes water as he palmed the back of my head and slowly eased me down, down, down until my nose sat flush with his pubic bone.  With the head of his cock fully nestled at the back of my throat, I flexed my throat muscles to swallow around it while humming deep and long.   

“Jesus fuckin’ _christ_ ” he hissed, screwing his fist in my hair while angling his hips upward – forcing his cock even further down my throat.  “That – _ahh_ – that’s a good boy.  Yeah.  Juuust like that, sweetheart.”

Eliciting a desperate moan from me in response, I slowly lifted my head – dripping copious amounts of saliva in its wake – and wrapped one hand around the base of Rick’s shaft while the other wrapped around my own.  Unknowingly (or perhaps _completely_ knowingly), Rick had uttered the one phrase that was sure to bend me to his every whim – _‘good boy’_.

“Fuck, you take that dick so well” he panted as I chased each bob of my head with my hand, now and then removing my mouth completely to gently squeeze and twist the head of his cock before engulfing it within my mouth once more.  High pitched whines began to escape him as I worked him over and I felt the familiar swelling of pride in my chest when I predicted that he was soon approaching the point of no return.  So, relinquishing my free hand from my cock, I cupped his balls and gently squeezed as I quickened my movements.

“ _Fuck!_ That’s – y-y-you – you’re perfect.  I’m gonna cum” he growled, tightening his fist in my hair as I felt him tense below me.  Then, when he went completely rigid, I stilled all movement just in time for him to roughly push my head down as he came – hot and thick – down my throat.  “Thaaat’s it.  Take it all” he groaned.  “Such a – such a good boy.”

When his muscles and his death grip on my hair finally loosened, I gently extracted his softening cock from my mouth with a gasp. 

“What the hell?” I began with a laugh that ended in a cough.  “You jizz like a geyser, man.”

“Uh huh” Rick agreed in a voice so deadpan that I burst out laughing again as he tucked himself away. “Hey – uh – hand me my flask, yeah?”

Twisting and craning my upper body to reach the flask in the driver’s seat, I was suddenly caught off guard as Rick grasped my upper arms and yanked me back as he smoothly slid to the opposite side of the cabin, depositing me in the space he’d just occupied.

“Wha –” I started, but was cut off as he spit into his palm, fisted my cock and began pumping in the same manner as earlier, but faster.  “Oh – ohh fuck” I groaned before sucking air between my clinched teeth.  In the span of five seconds, he’d taken me from zero to sixty – jerking me off as he casually leaned forward and plucked the flask from the driver’s seat, wedged it between his thighs, unscrewed the cap and finally brought it to his lips for a hearty swig. 

“We – uh – we’ll see who cums like a fuckin’ geyser” he said as he wedged the flask between his legs once more, increasing the pressure of his hand ever so slightly as he scooted closer to me to whisper directly in my ear. “How’s that feel, sweetheart?”

“Oh fuck – oh god” I chanted, unable to form a complete sentence.  I screwed my eyes shut and the delicious pressure in my abdomen began to tense and swell.  I was already so fucking close – directly on the edge.  I whined and tightly gripped Rick’s knee as the pleasure began to build and mount.  All… most… there.   

And then he stopped. 

I whined again, only this time in agony.  He’d literally ceased all movement one second before it would have been too late and now my balls were aching with the torture of robbed release.  And just as I was about beg him to continue, he hunched over and took my cock in his mouth.  His tongue was hot – like a branding iron – as it painted stripes of fire along my heated skin with each downward bob of his head that immediately cooled with each upward pull. 

“Holy shit.  Yeah – _fuck_ – that feels _so fucking good_ , Rick” I moaned, daring to gently rake my fingers through his coarse hair.  Suddenly releasing me with a soft pop, he again wrapped a large hand around my shaft and jerked me hard and fast.  “Oh my god – Rick – fuck!  You’re gonna make me cum!”

Gripping his knee harder, I felt his position shift beside me as he straightened and again pressed his lips directly to my ear –

“Cum for me, baby.  I – I wanna see it.”

It hit me like a freight train.  Every tense muscle coiled just a bit tighter as the pressure released, pulsing with each thick rope as I bucked wildly into Rick’s hand before sagging in immense relief – the feeling of euphoria lapping over me as exhaustion settled over my subconscious. 

“Eh, pretty weak” Rick quipped, leaning forward again to dig around in the glove box in front of the passenger seat.  He flopped back with a wad of fast food napkins in his fist that he unceremoniously tossed in my lap.  “I – uh – definitely won that round.”

“I think you’re right” I agreed, cleaning up and tucking my dick away with a breathy laugh as I recalled the shear volume of ejaculate I was forced to swallow some minutes earlier.

“Al – alright, kid” he started, popping open the passenger door of the ship.  “Fun’s fun but I got shit to do.”  Taking his not so subtle hint, I did the same – exiting the saucer shaped vehicle as he rounded the front and slid into the driver’s seat.  “See ya tomorrow” he said, reaching for the door.   

“Actually, Jenny will be back tomorrow.  So –”

“Well, then – see ya when I see ya.”

With that, he pulled the door shut, started the ignition and whizzed off into the night sky.

 

_**The End.** _


	11. Hubble Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Rixxy8173571m3w1p3. Just a cute little drabble featuring Bubble Gum Rick because he’s so sassy. 
> 
> SFW

“You again?” I asked playfully, leaning forward to rest my elbows on the counter as he dug around in the pockets of his lab coat.  Knowing exactly what he was searching for, I swiped a blank deposit form from underneath and slid it toward him.

“Hey, doll. Me again,” he confirmed, snapping the bubble gum between his teeth.  “I picked up a few new Mortys and need to enroll them in boot camp.  Got a – ”

“Pen?” I finished for him, plucking the ballpoint from behind my ear to offer as well.

“Yeah. Thanks.  You’re a treasure.”

Observing as he leaned his tall, slender frame over the opposite side of the counter to fill out the deposit form, I continued the internal debate I had with myself every time this particular Rick stopped by to deposit and/or collect his Mortys.

_Ask him out.  Do it.  Do it now!_

_No, no.  How sleazy are you?  He’s a paying customer._

_It’s obvious that he likes you.  He’s always calling you ‘doll’ and he’s here multiple times a day!_

_That’s because he’s an experienced trainer.  And he probably calls every woman in the entire world ‘doll’._

“So, um –” I began, trying to come up with any topic of conversation to hold his interest as I noticed that he was depositing all of his Mortys for the night, “– are you heading back out to collect more?”  He glanced up briefly from under his ball cap as he checked the final boxes and scribbled his dimension number at the bottom.  

“Nah,” he replied, sliding the form back toward me.  “Got plans tonight.  You know, like some kinda normal person.”  Standing up straight once more, he went to tuck my pen in the breast pocket of his coat before catching himself.  “Oops.  Almost got caught this time,” he said with a wink, obviously referencing to the night he’d broken into the Daycare and snatched up all the Mortys in one fell swoop. Of course, there was no concrete evidence that  _he_  was the culprit, but he also never denied it when I’d confronted him several months back.  Ever since then, it had been an inside joke of sorts between the two of us and I smirked as he twirled the ballpoint between his fingers before offering it back to me.

“Just keep it. That way you won’t have to come back for it after we’ve closed for the night.”

With a deep chuckle, he deftly leaned across the counter and tucked it right behind the ear I’d pulled it from.  And, being completely unprepared for the way he slyly threaded his fingers through my hair as he pulled back, I found myself suppressing a silly giggle as I rounded the counter to usher in his Mortys.

“So, what type of plans?” I inquired as I scanned each Morty’s chip and filed them under dimension B-721.

“Got a date.”

I felt my stomach drop to my toes and the internal debate ranged on within my deranged mind.

_See?  You waited too long and now he’s going on a date!  Why are you such a coward?_

_He never would have said yes to me anyway.  He’s probably been seeing someone for a while. I’m such a fool._

“Oh?” I asked. My adrenaline laced voice was breathy and strained as my heart pounded like a drum, sending gallons of blood straight to my head so hard and fast that I could feel it whooshing between my ears.  “That’s really… nice.  I hope you have a great time.”  

“Oh, I will. This girl – she really hubbles my bubble, if you know what I mean,” he confirmed, wiggling his unibrow suggestively.

I barked an awkward laugh in reply as I gave him a parting wave and gently corralled his Mortys from the check in area toward the back.  Glancing at the clock, I breathed a sigh of relief.  Only an hour left and then I could go home and wallow in self pity with a pint of triple chocolate fudge.  All I needed to do now was make sure each Morty was fed, ready for bed and had enough entertainment before Rick returned to take over. And, as I was doing just that, the service bell chimed.  

“Welcome to the Morty Daycare,” I began instinctively before glancing up to see Rick B-721 – or Bubble Gum, as he’d been nicknamed – still leaning against the counter with a bemused expression.

“Oh, did you forget something?” I asked, trying – and most likely failing – to appear nonchalant.  

“Yeah, doll. My date.”

“Excuse me?” Was he planning to meet her here or something?  Was she a Morty trainer too?   _Just great._

“What time does that loser come back to take over for you, huh?” he answered with a question of his own, confusing me even further.

“You mean, Rick?” I asked.

_Of course, he means Rick you idiot!_

When he nodded and snapped his gum in affirmation, I continued, “In about an hour.  Why?” 

“Then I’ll be back in an hour to pick you up.  You like Cuban right?  I make a mean Ropa Vieja.”

 

**_To be continued... (see Oral Fixation)_**


	12. Oral Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since writing a short drabble featuring Bubble Gum Rick, Hubble Bubble (see chapter 11), I haven’t been able to get him out of my head. So, here – have a very gratuitously smutty continuation.
> 
> NSFW -- Pussy eating

I was a ball of nervous energy as every second felt like an eternity and my eyes continuously wandered toward the clock again and again. 

“You wanna play winner?” one of the Mortys asked, holding a video game controller toward me with a crestfallen expression.  Obviously, he was the loser and the bottom lip poking out slightly from his face was adorable enough to divert my attention for a moment or two.

“No, you go ahead.  I’m going to tidy up at the counter,” I said, making my way toward the front while tossing a quick, “Behave!” over my shoulder as the video game soundtrack blared in the background. 

“Twenty-five more minutes,” I muttered under my breath, straightening random papers and nick knacks on and around the check in counter.  Just then, I caught a glimpse of Rick – aka, Storage – striding toward the Daycare and I couldn’t help the goofy grin that stretched across my face.   

“What are you so happy about?” he asked, rolling a toothpick between his teeth as he entered and saddled up right beside me.   

“Oh, nothing,” I lied, practically vibrating with excitement.  “Hey, do you mind if I leave in a few minutes?”

“ _You_ wanna leave early?  Since when?”  He was right.  I never left early.  Actually, most days, I ended up staying over by at least an hour or two because… Well, because there was always a chance I’d see _him_ again. 

“Believe it or not, I have a date,” I said, casually inspecting my fingernails while trying to appear nonchalant.  I actually couldn’t believe it myself so I was a bit shocked at Rick’s reply.

“Oh, I do – believe it alright. You know – do you realize how many desperate Ricks ask me for your fuckin’ phone number on an hourly basis?   _Sheesh._ ”

“Come on,” I began, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms across my chest.  Sure, Ricks were notorious for being flirts – some bordering on creepy – but it was all for shits and giggles.  Then, I realized something.  “Wait.  So a Rick has to be _desperate_ to want my number?  Thanks a lot, boss.” Feeling a bit bruised, I turned away from him and rested my elbows on the counter to sulk. 

“Now, you look here, missy.  You can just stop – don’t try to fish for compliments.  You’re a knockout and all those Ricks _are_ desperate, alright. Desperate to get a piece.”   

“Uh huh,” I replied, rolling my eyes once more.  “So, can I go or what?  I’d like to change and attempt to look somewhat presentable before… Ah, shit.  Well, never mind.”  Just then I spied Bubble Gum emerge from the throngs of Ricks and Mortys, blowing a gigantic pink bubble and sucking it back into his mouth just seconds before it would have popped.

“Heyyy, baby doll,” he greeted as we made eye contact.  The addition of the word ‘baby’ in his usual nickname for me suddenly made feel flush and a bit mushy. Leaning up from the counter, I nervously ran a shaky hand through my hair and giggled like a moron in response.  “I hoped the boss man would come in earlier than expected.”  Finally reaching the counter, he leaned against it on the opposite side as the gum snapped and popped between his teeth. 

“Ah, _Christ,_ ” Storage groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose.  “Don’t tell me it’s _that_ cud chewing weirdo.”

“Heh – fuck you, man,” Bubble Gum replied while throwing a flirty wink in my direction.  “Not my fault you never had the balls.”

 _Uhh… what?_ , I thought, tossing a narrow eyed glance toward Storage as he shifted the toothpick between his teeth again and again the way he always did when agitated. 

“Go on, get outta here,” Storage said, waving his hand dismissively in my direction.  “But, don’t let – don’t be surprised if his dentures fall out when kisses ya. All that sugar – rots your fuckin’ teeth.”

—————

As we strolled across the threshold of his apartment, I quickly noticed that it was tidy and clean but also completely barren with only a few pieces of furniture and absolutely no other type of decoration to display his colorful personality – which he quickly acknowledged.   

“Uh, yeah, it’s simple.  But, I’m not home all that much,” he explained, tossing his keys on the small kitchen island before plucking the pink wad of gum from inside his cheek and flicking it into a nearby trash can.  Then, casually capturing my hand, he led me toward the couch situated in the middle of the living room.  As we sat, I noticed an armchair to the left, a coffee table in front, and a moderate size television mounted on the wall directly ahead.

“So –” he began, scooting closer until our thighs touched.  I hitched a break at the contact and snapped my head in his direction just as one of his large hands cupped the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.  Caught completely unawares, I gasped as his tongue darted forward to stroke across my bottom lip.  Then, taking advantage of my open mouth, he smoothly slipped his tongue inside while lifting his other hand to thread sensually through my hair. 

He tasted sweet – like bubble gum, of course.  And, I responded to his boldness by mingling my tongue with his, deepening the kiss as I reached toward him and clutched the lapels of his coat so he couldn’t get away.

“Mmm, baby doll,” he cooed as he pulled back for a breath.  “I still wanna make you dinner but I think I already know what I want for dessert.”

“Huh?” I asked, absolutely breathless.  I’d never been kissed like that; with such insistence and passion and _skill_ , leaving me utterly dazed.  The words ‘oral fixation’ swam through my lust filled thoughts and I could literally feel my cunt throbbing with desire. 

“Your pussy, baby,” he leaned forward to whisper in my ear.  “Is it as sweet as I’ve always imagined, hmm?”  I couldn’t suppress the obscene moan that escaped my throat as I screwed my fists in the fabric of his coat nor the flush that rose from my chest when his deep chuckle caressed my ear drum.  “I bet it’s nice and pink, too.  Am I right?”  I could only nod as I felt him shift next to me.  When I realized he was trying to pull back, I tightened my grip and yanked him back in. “I’m not goin’ anywhere, doll,” he reassured me, placing a quick kiss to my lips.  “I just wanna have a look, yeah?”

Oh god.  This was really happening. The fantasy I’d run through my mind over and over while I touched myself was coming true.  And, when he left the sofa to settle to his knees before me, I instinctively spread my thighs, thanking god that I’d decided to wear a skirt that day. 

Hooking a hand under each of my knees, he lifted my legs and planted each foot on the coffee table behind him, essentially boxing himself between them.  Then, he leaned forward to wrap both hands around my hips and pull me forward until my bottom was just at the edge of the cushion before pushing my skirt up to bunch around my waist.   

“Shit.  Look how damp those panties are,” he said, his voice awe struck.  He settled both hands on my knees and gently push outward, spreading me wider before him, before grasping the bill of his ball cap to remove and toss it haphazardly on the couch beside me.  “May I?” he asked, almost innocently as his fingers danced on my inner thighs, moving closer to the throbbing apex.   

“Yes,” I said with a nod, my voice wavering in anticipation as I fixed my gaze on him, down there between my thighs.  His deep brown eyes flicked upward to meet with mine as he flattened his palms and pushed them slowly upward until his fingertips brushed and deftly hooked beneath the thin scrap of fabric, pulling it gently to the side. 

Focusing attention to his task at hand, he finally broke my gaze to direct his eyes toward my now uncovered sex, causing me to feel slightly self conscious and vulnerable. Clenching my fists in the fabric of the cushions, I willed my silly insecurities away and gasped when the pad of one slender fingers ghosted along my slit.  He hummed in approval at my responsiveness while leaning forward, the tips of his spiky hair tickling my thighs as the feathery tip of his finger was replaced with the warm, wet tip of his tongue.  And, as soon as it probed my folds to make contact with my already swollen bundle of nerves, I tilted my hips forward with a throaty moan and sank one hand in his hat crumpled hair – fluffing it out in a shape that resembled nearly every other Rick on the Citadel – as I reflexively gripped and yanked.

“Oh, Rick,” I mewled, tipping my hips upward even further as he applied slightly more pressure with his tongue and slowly began to flick back and forth across my clit like the swinging pendulum of a grandfather clock.  The stimulation was wonderful, rushing blood directly to my cunt with each beat of my heart, but it was only meant to tease; to draw out littl _e_ moans and gasps of pleasure until my legs trembled and breaths puffed from between my lips like billows stoking the embers of a fire.  But, it soon became obvious that I wasn’t the only one seeking more.

“Baby doll,” he groaned, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of my thigh with one hand while the other yanked the fabric of my panties further to the side with a slightly harsher grip.  “Your pussy — fuck, it’s delicious.”

“Dessert before dinner?” I teased, tossing his earlier statement back at him.  He chuckled and I raked my fingers through his hair once more, reveling the sensation of each coarse strand slipping between them.   

“Uh huh.  I’ve waited a _looong_ for something this sweet.”  Repositioning the hand on my thigh to slip his index and middle fingers through my wet folds, he spread them into the shape of V, exposing me completely.  Still unsatisfied, however, he tugged the side of my panties again to draw my attention before requesting, “Hold this for me, baby?”

Snaking one hand between my thighs, I obliged, taking over so his other hand was now free to pull back the hood of my clit.  “Oh, that’s beautiful,” he crooned, blowing a puff of warm breath before placing a wet kiss to the engorged bundle of nerves.   

“Oh my god, oh fuck,” I whined, as he swirled and flicked my clit relentlessly with the stiffened tip of his tongue with intense, laser like focus.  “Rick — shit, please don’t stop.”  He simply moaned in response while enclosing my clit between his lips, the vibration causing my eyes to screw shut as I literally squealed like a banshee.   

Just then, something aggressively collided with the wall; the resulting bang so startling that I jerked back from Rick’s ultra talented mouth as my eyes anxiously scanned the room.   

“HEY!” a muffled voice — obviously belonging to a Rick — could be heard through the living room wall to the left of us.  “Un-unless you’re gonna let me watch, keep it the fuck down in there!  Christ!”

“Oh my god,” I groaned.  Absolutely humiliated, I began to scoot my ass back from the edge of the cushion when Rick halted my movements as his large hands captured my hips and yanked me forward once more.

“Ignore him, baby doll.  He’s just jealous.”  He placed a soft kiss to the inside of my right knee and I flushed as his chin glistened in light.  I could tell he was attempting to reassure me, but the last thing I wanted was for some salty Rick to call the cops due to my having a screaming orgasm.

“I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

“Baby, it’s worth it to have you cum on my face.  Now, get back here,” he demanded with a playful edge to his tone that drove me a little nuts.  “I guarantee he won’t try to stop you again.  In fact, he’s probably beatin’ off with his ear pressed to the wall.”

My giggle at his, most likely, true statement morphed into a moan when he pushed two fingers deep inside my sopping wet cunt and latched his mouth to my clit.  Hooking his fingers to brush the soft and spongy patch of flesh that made my eyes roll back, the obscene squishing and sucking mingled with my strangled wails as I struggled to keep silent. 

And, Rick continued his assault – finger fucking my cunt in earnest as every muscle in my body tensed in preparation of immense release.  His tongue was like magic as it danced across clit, varying pressure and rhythm every few moments to keep me teetering on the edge and the moans and cries that I tried so hard to suppress began to break free as my body trembled and my hips rolled roughly against his slicked face.

“Holy shit – I’m gonna cum,” I announced as Rick pressed my g-spot with the pads of his fingers with added pressure while simultaneously increasing the suction on my clit.  Obviously pleased with my approaching orgasm, he flicked his eyes upward to hold contact with mine as he incorporated the side to side motion of his head, compounding the stimulation to a level that snapped my body like a brittle twig.  And, again, I screamed. Gripping his hair at the scalp, my ass rose from the sofa as my cunt clinched and released, clinched and released, clinched and released until the subsequent tidal wave of dopamine washed through every limb and I sagged gracelessly with a wordless moan. 

When a light knock sounded from the same wall as the thunderous pound before it, my hands flew to my mouth – although much too late. 

“If you – uh – if you’re finished with him, y-y-you’re welcome to come on over here!” the muffled voice offered through the wall.   

“Fuck off!  This one’s _allll_ mine!” Bubble Gum shouted in reply, his fingers slipping unceremoniously from my pussy as he leaned back on his haunches. “Right, baby doll?” he added much softer as he rose to place a quick kiss to my lips.  I smirked at his presumptuous attitude but nodded in agreement before pulling him back in for one more. 

“So –” he began, lifting my feet from the coffee table to plant them on the floor before hopping up completely with a spryness of someone 25 years younger, “– you hungry?”

 

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Happy Halloween! :)


	13. Going Down?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @rick-all-night-long requested:  
> You and Rick are on an elevator, meeting for the first time. You are forced to lean up against him at times due to the large masses of people filing in and out. Suddenly, the elevator jerks and gets stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miami Rick x Reader
> 
> NSFW -- Blow job in an elevator, baby.

_Why on earth did he pick the most popular hotel in Miami?_ I thought as the elevator continued to fill with hordes of people as it lurched to a stopped at each floor.   _Oh, right – because he’s an inconsiderate asshole who never took your social anxiety into account when booking these ‘vacations’ and then he cheated on you with some hussy he met at a bar on a boy’s night out._

Chad, the asshole in question, had booked this vacation months before I’d kicked him to the curb.  However, I’d ended up footing the bill when I found out, much too late, that he’d used my credit card to reserve the unnecessarily large and expensive three bedroom suite.  He’d also used a third party website, so the charges had already been set and there was no way I was getting a refund.

So, here I was.  Alone. Packed like a sardine in an elevator full of spring breakers.

When I’d entered the elevator from the nineteenth floor, only one person – a man in a flashy pink coat and mirrored sunglasses – occupied the space.  I assumed then that he was the occupant of the building’s penthouse suite.  But, as the elevator descended to the lower floors housing the less expensive rooms, flocks of young men and women piled in carrying bags, lounge chairs, bulky coolers and other equipment for lounging on the beach all day.  And, as my personal space dwindled, I was forcefully wedged into a corner, pressed against Mr. Penthouse.

But, just as the elevator was about to reach the ground floor and open its sliding doors, releasing the rowdy inhabitants into the wild, it jerked violently – causing me to tip backward and nearly topple onto Mr. Penthouse – before coming to a full stop.

_Holy fucking shit._   The elevator had broken down.  We were stuck.   _I_ was stuck in a metal death box with at least twenty other people as they sucked up every bit of oxygen and exhaled their noxious fumes into the cramped atmosphere.

Voices began to murmur all around as each person tired to come up with a solution to our problem; none of them logical.  I was on the verge of a full blown panic attack, sucking air in my lungs as hard and fast as possible, when I suddenly felt a hand rest on my hip from behind.  Before I could react – or more precisely, ram my elbow into the perpetrators ribs – a gruff but soft voice spoke directly into my ear.

“Calm down there, missy.  Elevator has been – is on the fritz lately.  It – it’ll start back up in about… now.”  And, it did.  Suddenly, it jerked violently once more and resumed its downward decent.  A minute later, I was free – bum rushing each person in front of me to get out of the elevator, and the entire damn building, as quickly as possible.

———-

The following day, I again met with Mr. Penthouse on the elevator as I was going out to eat lunch at a cafe further down the beach.  Recognizing me, he cracked a cocky smirk and moved back from the doors to make room.

“Uh – going down?” he asked as he pressed the lobby button.  I only nodded and moved further from him in the cab as the sliding doors met and the downward descent began.  “Let me guess –” he began, pushing those tacky mirrored sunglasses up to rest on his head, “– post break up solo vacation?”

I rolled my eyes as the elevator dinged for the eighteenth floor but didn’t stop.  From what I’d observed the following day, most of the spring break crowd was housed on the tenth floor and lower, so I had at least thirty seconds to continue ignoring him before the crowd drowned him out completely.

Seventeenth floor.   _Ding._

Sixteenth floor.   _Ding._

“Yeah, I – uh – I’m right.  You’ve got that bitter ‘I’ve been cheated on’ scowl.  Seen it a thousand times.”

Fifteenth floor.   _Ding._

Fourteenth floor.   _Ding._

“You know what – what’s great – what’ll help you to forget that loser?”

Thirteenth floor.  _Ding._

“What?” I asked, despite my better judgement.  It was obvious he wasn’t going to leave me be, so I’d may as well fucking bite.

Twelfth floor.   _Ding._

“Suckin’ another guy’s dick.”

Eleventh floor.  Only, this time, there was no ding to signify that we were on our way to the tenth. Instead… stillness.  We were stuck.  Again.  But, actually, no.  Mr. Penthouse, who had been standing in front of the control panel throughout our ride, had punched the stop button.

I should have been upset.  I should have told this cocky bastard to fuck off. But –

“Yeah, okay,” I agreed, approaching him from the opposite side of the cab.  “Show me what you got.”

“Uh – if you think you’re callin’ my bluff, missy, you’re mistaken,” he warned as I came to stand directly in front of him.  He was tall, towering over me by at least six inches, and his breath smelled like tequila.

“I just agreed to suck your dick and you’re still standing there with your pants on?” I countered.  Yes, perhaps I had tried to call his bluff.  But, another part of me knew he was right.  I  _was_  bitter.  And, even though it was irrational and stupid, I wanted revenge.

_Suck a stranger’s dick on an elevator.  Yep. That’ll show him_ , my mind mocked as I pulled an elastic band from the back pocket of my jeans and quickly swooped my hair into a messy ponytail. But, I pushed it away.  So, what if it was reckless and ridiculous?  When had I ever let loose?  When had I ever done anything reckless and ridiculous and irrational and stupid?  Never. All my life, I’d been a ‘good girl’ and what did it get me?  Heartbreak. So, yeah – I was gonna suck Mr. Penthouse’s dick in this elevator.  _Fuck you, Chad._

By the time my mental battle had concluded, he had unbuckled his belt, loosened his fly and shoved his slacks and underwear down his thighs to pool at his feet.  Taking a glance downward, I was quietly impressed.  That is, until he started snapping his fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

“You gonna stare it all day or are you gon – oh  _fuuuuck._ ”

While he was attempting to tease me, I’d dropped to my knees and grasped his cock in my hand, stroking it slowly as his mocking tone morphed into a needy whine.  Then, psyching myself up, I consciously loosened the muscles at the back of my throat and engulfed his cock in my mouth.

“Shit – oh fuck – you mean business don’t ya, sweetheart?” he asked between panting moans, threading his fingers in my hair.  I issued a deep hum in the back of my throat in reply and he doubled at the waist with a high pitched squeal that had my lips curing into a stretched and, no doubt, somewhat deformed smile around his dick.

Bracing my hands on his thighs, I gently dug my nails into the flesh as I bobbed my head forward and back on his cock.  Keeping relaxed, the plush head hit and slipped down the back of my throat with each pass as saliva pooled in my mouth.  And, when he began bucking his hips – thrusting forward with faltered rhythm – I knew it was time to pull out my ace.

Pulling back and releasing just long enough to spit the accumulation of saliva into the palm of my hand, I then wrapped it around his cock and pumped furiously as I dipped my head and gently ran my tongue across his – thankfully and delightfully, hairless – balls.

“Christ!” he spat as I twisted my wrist on each upward stroke of my hand.  His thighs began to tremble and I prepared myself; rising back up to take him in my mouth once more, chasing each movement with my slick hand.

“Shit, baby.  God damn, who – whoever that loser was –  _oh god!_  – what a fuckin’ moron.”  Again, I smiled around his cock as I continued to blow him, quickening my pace. “Let – lemme cum on your face, yeah?” he asked, and I didn’t even hesitate.

Resting back on my haunches, I smiled up at him as he took over; pumping his soaked cock until his face screwed up and then quickly relaxed as thick ropes of his cum landed on my lips, cheeks and chin.

———-

His name was Rick.  He’d informed me as he directed me to his swanky penthouse bathroom and handed me a white, fluffy hand towel from the linen closet.  I shut the door and cleaned myself up.  And, as I was drying my face, the reality of what I’d just done seemed to sink in.  However, I wasn’t awash in guilt or shame.  Instead, I felt liberated.  I’d done something I never would have even considered prior to leaving Chad.  I’d probably never do it again, but I didn’t regret it.

Exiting the bathroom, I found Rick mixing a couple of drinks in the most amazing kitchen I’d ever laid eyes on.  This man was obviously extremely well off and I figured it couldn’t hurt to stay for a while.  I mean, what’s a blow job and a drink between strangers, right?

****

**_The End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Yes, I headcanon that Miami waxes his balls. :)


	14. His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the tables were turned? What if, instead of becoming your pet, you became his?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitty Rick x Reader
> 
> SFW -- Lots of snuggling

If you were to ask me now, I couldn’t explain to you  _exactly_  how this came to be.  All I do know is that it happened slowly and then… all at once.  Slowly, he gained my trust.  Slowly, he became my best friend.  Slowly, he became my comfort.  Then, all at once, I became his pet.

When he asked me if I’d move in with him, I balked.  Not out of shock or offence, but out of joy.  The moment the question tumbled from his mouth in a fit of stutters, I realized it was all I’d ever wanted.  He was upfront and completely honest with me – I would officially be his.  He would take care of me, provide for me, spoil me.  All I had to do was be his pet; his willing companion.  Of course, I’d never refuse him.  He was my Kitty and I, his human. However possessive and territorial he could be, he was just as kind and affectionate.  Well, with me, at least.  He  _is_  a Rick, after all.

Soon, our lives had fallen into a comfortable routine.  He was a member of the council guard and would frequently be gone for days at a time.  So, naturally, when he walked through the front door, I’d make sure to be ready and willing to shower him with affection.  At first, he would usually be grumpy and feign indifference to my chin rubs and ear scratches.  But with enough persistence, he’d soon be a purring puddle of fur in my arms as he rubbed his cheeks against mine, kneaded my thighs gently and administered timid kitten licks to my neck and ears.  Tonight was no different.

“Did you have a hard day, Rick?” I asked as he joined me on the couch, curling his tail around my waist as he nuzzled my neck.  His pink nose left tiny wet patches across my sensitive skin that quickly evaporated with each puff of breath that followed.  

“Mmhmm,” he replied, as his nose traveled from my neck to my ear.  Each exhale, accompanied by the deep rumble in his chest, sent shivers down my spine as the humid warmth filled the shell of my ear and his whiskers danced across my skin.

“That tickles!” I squealed with a giggle as he tightened his arms around my shoulders to hold me still.  When his textured tongue lapped at my ear lobe, I successfully wiggled away and playfully slapped his snout.  

“Hey, get back here,” he growled, digging his claws into my thigh just enough to pierce the fabric of my jeans but not nearly enough to wound.  However, I relented and allowed him to push me on my back so he could crawl his way up my body and press his furry cheek to mine.

“You wanna talk about it?” I asked, vigorously scratching the crown of his head, between his ears.  

“No.”  His voice, though stern, was heavily laced with the delightful rumble bubbling up from his chest.  And, as his weight settled on me fully, the vibration rendered me soft and malleable.  In no time at all, I was peacefully dozing beneath him as he resumed his gentle kneading just below my collar bone.  

“I-I-I got you something,” he declared suddenly, rousing me.  Cracking my eyes, I shifted them toward his face.  He’d risen slightly and was now hovering above me.  Twilight had fallen while we lay cuddling and the last ray of light from the setting sun reflected in his eyes, making him appear demonic.  

Sitting back on his haunches, the tip of his tongue poked between his fangs adorably as he fished around in the inner pockets of his uniform.  By the time I’d righted myself, smoothing out the front of my wrinkled and fur coated blouse quite unsuccessfully, he’s managed to locate what he’d been searching for and had it dangling from one claw directly in front of my face.

“A necklace?”  

There was a flat, silver pendant weighing down the chain with inscriptions on both sides.  Carefully removing the delicate chain from his claw, I held the pendant up to the last bit of light filtering in through the windows for a better look.  And, once I did –

“Rick?  Did you… did you get me a tag?”  

He’d decided, in that moment, to casually lick his paw and sweep it smoothly over the back of his ear.  So, I squinted my eyes and read the inscription again.  Perhaps I’d made a mistake.  But, no – it was definitely a tag listing my name on one side and his contact information on the other.  

When I slipped the chain over my neck without protest, Rick halted his grooming and simply stared at me as if waiting for… what exactly?  I’d already promised myself to him but this gesture implied something else.  Something more serious.  Something permanent.

“Well, at least it’s not a microchip,” I joked, as I rose from the couch.  

“Where ya goin’?” he asked, his ears lying flat as if I’d scolded him.  

“Come on,” I said, nodding toward the kitchen. “I made those salmon treats you like.”

 

**_To be continued... (see 'Anchor')_**


	15. Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a continuation of 'His'. Also, I probably never would have posted this without the encouragement of @ravenousscorpian (on Tumblr), so this is dedicated to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kitty Rick x Reader)
> 
> NSFW – Slight dom/sub elements, a little bit of pain, a tiny bit of blood, mentions of breeding, a lot of sexy times with our favorite Kitty man.

In the weeks following the day Rick had gifted me the tag necklace, it became increasingly clear that it, indeed, meant much more than he’d initially let on.  Rick had always treated me special; was uncharacteristically kind to me in comparison to everyone else.  But, I’d always chalked it up to his need for an unwavering, nonthreatening companion and – as his pet – that’s exactly what I was. I didn’t judge him or withhold affection or question his motives.  What would be the point?  He took care of me and provided for me and made me feel special.  Our relationship, if it could be classified as such, was unlike anything I’d ever experienced and at this point, there was no going back. I was his, now and forever.  

But, after willingly accepting the tag without question, his demeanor changed; shifted to something more…  _intense_.  Now, this wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.  Much to the contrary; it was a delightful surprise.  However, it was an  _adjustment_  – as much for him as it was for me.

It didn’t happen right away.  I think even  _he_  had to come to terms with the decision he’d made and so, for several days following, he actually seemed a bit distant.  Deep down, I knew this was a serious display for him, so I gave him his space.  Then, one evening as I was preparing dinner while anticipating his arrival, he ambushed me.  Being more feline than man, he’s certainly equipped with the ability to stalk in the shadows and pounce when the time is right.  

“WHAT THE FUCK!” I screamed, the metal spatula clattering to the ceramic tile as he wrapped his deceivingly strong arms around me from behind and yanked me back from the stove.  Before I knew it, he’d clamped his jaw around my neck and was coaxing me toward the living room.  Finally realizing what was transpiring, I’d relaxed only slightly as my mind reeled. Why had he attacked me like that? He’d never handled me so roughly before. Was he upset with me?  Had I done something wrong?  Before I could adequately voice any of these concerns, however, he’d man handled – or rather,  _cat handled?_  – me toward the sofa, pushed me down and continued to position me until I was prone below him; on my knees with my chest and face pressed to the cushions.  And, he arched his body above mine, grinding his groin to my ass in a way that made my head swim.  

“Rick?” I asked, my voice wavering and breathy in a mixture of fear and excitement.   _Excitement?_

“Mmm,” was his only reply, his mouth still clamped around the juncture of my neck and shoulder, as his paw-like hands glided over the front of my thighs; his sharp claws smoothly grazing the fabric of my leggings on the down stroke.  And, the further they traveled toward my knees, the firmer his chest pressed to my back.  And, the firmer his chest pressed to my back, the more his sensual purr rumbled and vibrated through me and I suppressed a moan as it spread to each of my fingers and toes.

 _“Riiick.”_ This time, his name tumbled from my lips as a sigh when he unclamped his jaw and lapped at my indented, inflamed skin with his textured tongue. Then, as abruptly as he’d captured me, he released me completely and was gone.  Rising up on my knees, I scanned the living room, but he was nowhere to be found. Cautiously, I searched the remainder of the house as well, to no avail.  He’d left.  Feeling extremely confused and slightly hurt, I picked at the dinner I’d prepared for the both of us until it went cold.  Dumping what was left on my plate in the trash; I wrapped the remainder, placed it in the fridge and went to bed.

That night and the following day were uneventful.  I didn’t see Rick at all, but that wasn’t entirely uncommon.  As a member of the council guard, he could be gone for days at a time.  Usually, he’d let me know when to expect him back but sometimes, it would slip his mind and that was okay.  I always knew he’d return to me eventually.  But after what had transpired, I felt I could no longer be certain.  

———- 

I was lounging in the armchair while chatting with friends online when he casually strolled through the front door.  It was early afternoon and I hadn’t the slightest clue on when he’d be home, so I looked a mess.  Closing my laptop, I attempted to smooth my fingers through my ratty air as I caught him eyeing me from the foyer.  

“Rick! I, um, didn’t know you’d be home.” I could feel the blush flushing my cheeks both from embarrassment and from the memory of our last encounter invading my thoughts.  

“I-I-I’ve got leave for a few days,” he offered in reply before pulling one of his leather gloves off with his teeth and stuffing it in the front pocket of his uniform jacket.  Then, he proceeded to lick the back of his paw-like hand before swiping in behind one pointy ear.  I always loved when he’d do that and so I watched in rapt attention as he licked and swiped again, behind the opposite ear.  

I wanted to go to him; wrap him in my welcoming embrace as I usually did when I hadn’t seen him for days.  But, still, there was a thick tension in the air that I couldn’t quite place.  Again, the memory of his rough treatment and subsequent sudden disappearance permeated my mind and I was transfixed; frozen in place by the agony of uncertainty.  Always observant, he could sense my hesitation and closed the distance between us in two long strides, taking me in his arms as roughly as before and I tensed, anticipating his sharp teeth on my tender flesh once more.  But, no – instead of teeth, it was his tongue; sliding along the small red dots he’d branded me with prior while nuzzling his damp nose to the ticklish spot behind my ear.  

“Wha – what’s wrong, my pet?” he literally purred.  My knees transformed into jelly and threatened to buckle beneath me and, when I began to slide from his embrace, he tightened his hold, cupped my ass – his claws poking through my jeans to make contact with flesh – and hoisted me up.  Instinctively, my legs closed around his waist, my arms flew around his neck and I tucked my head under his chin as he carried me toward his bedroom.  

What on earth was happening?  And, why was I so excited?  Yes, we cuddled and shared affection on a regular basis.  That was not unusual.  We even did so in my bed on several occasions.  Sometimes, he’d even sleep with me when I asked.  But, we’d never  _ever_ done so in  _his_  room – in  _his_  bed.  

But, now, here we were.  I’d only been in his room a handful of times and I found my eyes roaming the plain white walls and the impeccably arranged belongings on his dresser and the crisp spare uniform hanging from a hook on the closet door.  He was a true military man, through and through – never a thing out of place.  

Except for me.

When he tossed me to the mattress unceremoniously, the collision mussed up his bedspread and I wondered if he’d scald me.  Silly, since it had been his craftsmanship.  However, being the pet of this ‘relationship’ meant that I would bend myself over backward to please him and was content to do so – my adoration of him so absolute.

Still lost in my thoughts, I came back to the moment at hand with a start when the bed dipped below me and Rick began crawling his way toward me, the look on his face something akin to hunger and, again, that sense of excitement set me alight like a Christmas tree.  

Excitement?  Or…  _arousal?_

Just then, Rick had managed to crawl his way up my body and we were now nose to nose, staring at one another eye to eye.  And, I balked.

“Rick,” I pleaded, placing my palms flat on his chest to keep him from lowering further. “Rick, let me up.”

“Why?” he asked, wrapping his paw-like hands around my limp wrists; moving to pin them above my head as he draped his body atop mine and pressed his soft, furry muzzle to the shell of my ear.  “My pet,” he purred the words once more as he nudged my legs apart by wedging his between them.  “My precious girl.  You – y-y-you’re mine now, remember?”  

I hitched a breath as one of his paws released my wrists to sensually drag down my neck, across my collar bone, toward my sternum, to finally settle on the delicate silver chain containing the flat, round pendant.  Yes, I was his.  I’d accepted him willingly and fully and my body was responding to that promise as my thighs wrapped around his hips and pulled them flush with mine.  

 _Holy shit, he has an erection,_  I thought and I giggled when the reality of this situation hit me like a sack of bricks to the skull.  I hadn’t the foggiest clue what I was getting myself into.  My knowledge of his feline/man anatomy was limited to only what I could see when he wore either his uniform or his pajamas.  Running through what I  _did_ know, I noted that his tongue didn’t possess the sandpaper or needle like quality that I had initially expected. It was textured, yes, but the feel of it wasn’t unpleasant in the least.  His hands, though displaying paw-like qualities – covered in a fine layer of fur with soft pads on the soles and retractable claws – had fingers and the dexterity of any human hand.  His feet, however, were ‘classic’ paws as one would expect on any cat and his facial features and ears were definitely more feline than human.  So, now that he had his groin pressed firmly to mine, I was keenly aware of my ignorance in  _that_  particular arena.  

“My pet, do y-you want this?” he asked, releasing the chain to cup my left breast in one hand while the other released my wrists and wedged between my back and the mattress.  His furry muzzle once again feathered across the shell of my ear with his words and his purr increased in intensity.

“Yes!” I confirmed, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.  Gripping his hips tighter with my thighs, I angled mine upward, chasing more friction with the mystery bulge hidden away in the slacks of his uniform.  “I just, um…” How could I say it?  How could I confess to him that I was just a little bit concerned that his genitals would resemble those of a cat more so than a human; that the prospect of a barbed penis was…  _unsettling_ , to say the least.

“Re – relax, my precious girl.  I-I-I won’t hurt you.”

And, that’s all I needed.  I trusted him, unconditionally.  _I trusted him.  I was his._

Nodding my head, I placed one palm flat on his chest, over his heart, and rose the other to scratch behind his furry ear.  Again, his purr intensified and mingled with a groan as I smirked and moved my other hand to scratch that sweet spot on the crown of his head in unison.  With his face still tucked in the crook of my neck and shoulder, he nipped the skin with his tiny front teeth and roughly kneaded my breast.  

“Let me see you?” I asked timidly.

“Only if you let me see  _you_ ,” he retorted, finally rising to look me in the eye once more.  His vertical pupils were blown wide with lust and that feeling of arousal that I’d initially mistaken for excitement instantly focused directly on my cunt.  Oh god, this was everything I never knew I wanted.  

Grasping the hem of my blouse, I rose slightly under him to lift it up and over my head before dropping it to the mattress beside us.  

“Oh Christ,” he groaned as his eyes took in the sight of my bare tits.  Since I hadn’t really expected him home, I hadn’t bothered with putting on a bra which I was silently commending myself for since I had the feeling he would have just sliced the offending garment from my body in favor of struggling with tedious hooks.  Then, he was fumbling with the button of my jeans, his claws protruding to snag in the heavy fabric as he struggled to push it through the hole.  

“Let me,” I offered, gently pushing his aside as my fingers deftly completed the task for him so that he could hook his claws over the waistband and yank downward.  My panties followed suit soon afterward and then I was nude before him at last.  And, he wasted no time – cupping one breast, he smoothly lowered his head and lapped at the nipple.  

I gasped as his textured tongue scraped across the peak, the sensation so familiar yet so foreign.  He lapped again and I cried out, clutching his biceps.

“Is this okay, my pet?” he asked, peeking toward my face from his arched position above me. The concern in his voice was evident. But, he lapped the stiffened peak again and my cunt clenched around nothing as the rough texture tickled at the sensitive nerve endings in a way that drove me insane.

“Oh god, Rick, yes!”  I clutched his biceps tighter and arched my back, wantonly shoving my tits into his face, silently begging for more.  And, he obliged – cupping my other breast and lapping at the nipple with more fervor than the last.

My body was on fire.  Every ounce of what made me a conscious being focused on his textured tongue as it massaged its way across my chest.  My cunt continued to throb and clinch around nothing and my own animalistic instincts began to take over.  

“Rick, please!” I begged, writhing below him as my hands pawed at the sturdy fabric of his uniform.  I had no idea what I was begging for other than for more of this exquisite undivided attention.

“Please, what, my pet?” he asked before taking one nipple between his teeth, tugging roughly before releasing it.  “Do y-y-you want more?  Do you want me to touch you some – somewhere else?  Tell me what you need, precious girl.”

“ _Please_ ,” I panted, balling my fist in his uniform jacket.  “Please, yes! Touch my clit!”

“Yeah? You aren’t scared of – of my claws?” he asked, scraping them down my ribs, lower and lower.  

“Yes,” I confessed, looking him square in the eye.  “But, I trust you.”

“Oh, my precious girl,” he groaned, his claws now scraping their way toward my inner thigh. “That – thaaat’s right.  I’m going – gonna take good care of you.”

When the soft, smooth pad of his fingers slipped between my slick pussy lips and made contact with my neglected clit, I thrashed my head back and gritted my teeth. And, when those same soft, smooth pads circled the swollen bundle of nerves once, twice, a third time – I came.

“Oh my god,” Rick growled, his tone reverent as the waves of pleasure licked at my nerve endings.  And when I floated back down, he pressed his furry mouth to my forehead and pulled me in close to his chest.  “My pet, do you – do y-y-you want me to fuck you?  Baby, I’m  _dying_  to fuck you.  Let – lemme make you cum again, yeah?”

As if he needed to ask.  As if I wasn’t his.  As if he didn’t own me.

By way of confirmation, I began unbuttoning the jacket of his uniform as he did the same with his slacks and, soon, my eyes were feasting upon him in all his glory.

“You’re beautiful,” I breathed as he rose to his knees and towered above me.  

His entire body was covered in a fine layer of fur that felt like silk.  The only exceptions being the tip of his nose, the pads of his hands and feet and his dick, which, indeed, resembled that of a human male.

Sighing in relief when my eyes landed on the protruding appendage, he chuckled and grasped it in his hand as if to punctuate his earlier point.  “Told ya there was no – nothing to worry about, baby.”  The smirk on his face only managed to make me giggle as his fangs peeked below his upper lip and glinted in the dingy overhead light.

“Turn over for me,” he said, his tone demanding as he gripped each side of my hips and flipped me with strength that was deceiving at first glance.  Now lying on my stomach, he continued to position me to his liking, which just so happened to be in the same manner as when he’d pinned me on the couch – face and chest flat to the bed, my lower half propped up on my knees with his body curled around mine from behind.  Only this time – having no barrier between us – his fine, silky fur glided across my skin like velvet and his deep, sensual purr rumbled straight to my core.

“Oh Rick…” I cooed as he cupped my tits and lapped at the nape of my neck in long, slow strokes.  And, when I felt his cock press against the swell of my ass, I began to tremble as crippling uncertainty overtook me.

 _Uncertainty?  Why?_ I knew I wanted this but I felt… _lost_  somehow.  Like I was floating without a life raft in the middle of an endless ocean of inky black nothingness.  I needed something to reel me back in.  I needed an anchor.

“You can do it again,” I suddenly blurted, not really knowing what I was saying even as the words rolled off my tongue.  But, it soon dawned on me and, yes.  Oh god, yes. “What you did last time, I mean. With your teeth.”

“Yeah?” he purred, rolling my nipples between the pads of his fingers.  I could tell he was taking great care to keep his claws retracted; to be gentle with me.  But, that’s not what I wanted.  

“Do what feels right, Rick, please.  I want to be a  _good_  pet for you.”

His deep purr morphed into a growl as he clamped his jaw on the juncture of my neck and shoulder once more; tight enough to be that anchor that I so desperately desired but gentle enough so as not to break the skin.   _Yet._ Then, his claws extended from the tips of his fingers and indented the soft flesh of my breasts as he leaned back, pulling me upward with him until we were both kneeling on the mattress.  At first, I was confused – until he released one breast to grasp his cock, line it up with my entrance and lower the both of us back to the mattress as it slipped inside my aching cunt with ease.

By the time my chest and face were lowered to their original position, Rick’s cock was so deeply seated inside me that it took my breath away.  Clenching my eyes shut, I balled my fists in the comforter and moaned when he snapped his hips back and lunged forward – the force causing his fangs to sink just a bit deeper into my skin.  Then, he did it again.  And, again.

It was exquisite, the intense pleasure of his dick filling me so completely and the acute pain from his fangs and claws as they punctured my flesh.  The way he completely dominated me, held me fast and fucked me raw was unlike anything I’d ever experienced.  Each of his violent thrusts were punctuated by my choppy moans and declarations.

“Oh. Rick.  Oh.  Fuck. Oh.  My.   _God!_ ”

To which he replied with grunts and growls and groans of his own while his teeth were buried in my flesh.  

The harder he fucked me, the louder I moaned.  The louder I moaned, the harder he fucked me.  Until I felt that familiar coil tightening into a ball of pure, concentrated sensation deep within me.  Every muscle tensed and my knees spread further apart of their own accord as my body took over, tilting my ass upward so that Rick’s cock angled downward and slammed that patch of soft, spongy flesh; flushing waves of bliss through my bloodstream each time it hit just right.

No doubt taking notice of my strangled pants as that perfect moment drew nearer and nearer, Rick released my neck and ran his hot tongue over the beads of blood that welled from the tiny wounds.  

“My precious girl, are you close?  Are you – will you be a good pet and cum for me?  I wanna feel it, baby.”

“Oh my god!” I wailed, as he hooked one clawed hand over my shoulder and pushed my face into the mattress harder than ever while the other dug into my hip. Increasing the speed and depth of his thrusts now, he continued to talk me through.

“Fuck, you – you’re pussy’s so wet and tight for my dick, baby.  Y-y-you’re – you’ve been such a good pet for me.  Such a good girl.  Can you cum on that dick?  Can you do that for your Kitty, huh?

Pressing my mouth to the comforter, I sucked in a ragged breath as that pressure coiled tighter and expelled it from my lungs in a guttural scream as it snapped like a brittle twig.

“There it is,” he purred, nuzzling my ear.  His breath was ragged, puffing hot and humid, hitching in time as each contraction of my cunt squeezed his cock again and again.  I could tell he was holding back.

“Rick,” I groaned as I attempted to recover.  “Rick, baby, please.  Cum inside me.  Fill me up.”

“Oh shit,” he growled, digging his claws in deeper – marking me further.  “You want that, huh?   _Fuck!_   Y-y-you want me to breed you?”

His use of the word ‘breed’ knocked the breath right out of me as I let loose another wail, tears and drool leaking from my face to soak the comforter as I came again – the unexpected force of it hitting me like a fucking freight train as Rick sank his fangs into my shoulder and filled me to the brim, just as I’d asked.

———-

After several minutes, we both seemed to catch our breath as he lay beside me.  He’d pulled me close to his chest as we spooned and casually groomed me; licking beads of sweat and blood from the nape of my neck and shoulder.  Goosebumps erupted under his textured tongue with each swipe and I shivered delightfully as his seemingly ever present purr of contentment further relaxed my every muscle.

Briefly, I wondered what words could be spoken between us to adequately cement this moment – seal this momentous shift in our relationship – but I was much too drowsy to dwell on it long.  However, perhaps no words were needed.  For what words could further the steadfast security of my anchor?

****

**_To be continued..._ ** _(_ _see **Heat** )_


	16. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a continuation of His and Anchor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kitty Rick x Reader)
> 
> Again – slight dom/sub elements, a little bit of pain, a tiny bit of blood, mentions of breeding. You know, all that good stuff.

“Rick, what’s wrong?”

He’d come home a few hours ago and, ever since, he’d been actively avoiding me.  At first, I thought he’d just had a bad day.  It happened, from time to time.  However, I’d usually be able to help him  _relax_ ; force affection on him and scratch all the places I knew turned him on and, for my efforts, I’d be rewarded with his undivided attention.  Sighing to myself, I crossed my legs as the memories of said undivided attention served to make me squirm as I sat on the opposite side of the living room from him, in the arm chair.  

“Rick?” I asked again when he didn’t reply.  Now he only flattened his ears and began aggressively grooming his paw-like hands, licking the back to forcefully scrub behind each ear – a maneuver that he knew got me hot and bothered.  Squeezing my thighs together a bit tighter, I debated on if I should go to him.  He’d rejected me when I’d tried earlier and I couldn’t deny that I was still a bit hurt.  

Wracking my brain, I tried to determine what I’d done wrong.  The last time he’d been so distant was right before the first time we’d made love.  Afterward, in his typical Rick fashion, he’d somewhat confessed that he’d struggled with his feelings for me and just couldn’t hold back any longer.  

_“What the – y-y-you expect me to – was I-I-I supposed to re-resist that sweet ass forever, huh?”_ he’d replied brashly when I’d asked him why he’d finally given in.  I’d only giggled in response as his textured tongue swiped up the nape of my neck.  

In the days that followed, while he was on leave, he’d ravished me in ways I’d never thought possible and, by the time he’d reported back for duty, I could hardly walk and was peppered with fang and claw marks.  It was heavenly.

Now, though… now I couldn’t even get him to look at me twice, let alone ravish me the way I’d been fantasizing about since he’d strolled through the front door.

“Well, are you hungry at least?  I can make you something.”

“No,” he growled before doubling over to roughly chew on his back paw.  I scrunched up my face at the silly display and choked back a laugh.  He was so agitated and was clearly trying to distract himself.  Wondering if I just needed to be a little more aggressive, I decided to try again.

Tucking the book I’d been reading between the cushion of the armchair, I rose and made my way toward him where he sat on the love seat.  He’d switched to his other back paw and was hastily gnawing away when I tentatively placed a hand on the crown of his head, right between his pointy ears.

“Wha – what are you doing?!” he shouted, rearing back so fast and hard that the love seat nearly tipped over.  Startled, I reached for him again to steady him but was swiftly swatted away as his ears angled back and he hissed at me.  

“Rick!  What on earth is wrong with you?” I asked, tears filling my eyes.  In reply, his ears flattened further as a deep growl bubbled up from his chest and he hissed at me again, bearing his fangs.  

Now I didn’t care what his problem was.  I may be his pet but I wasn’t his doormat.  So, I turned on my heel to make my way to the kitchen.  But, before I could take the first step, he’d captured my wrist and yanked me back.  Stumbling, I grasped his shoulders to keep my balance as he captured my hips in both hands and shoved his face directly into my crotch.

“What the hell?!” I yelled, trying to wiggle away as he took a deep breath and exhaled in a growl so deep, I actually felt afraid for my physical well being.  And, when he scraped his claws down the front of my leggings, attempting to rip them off, I screeched and flicked the top of his head as hard as I could manage.  “Rick, stop it!  What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“You’re in heat,” he began, his growl morphing into a purr as he shoved his nose deeper between my thighs.  

“What?” I asked, dumbfounded as my head began to swim and I tightened my grip on his shoulders; to keep my balance or to hold him in place, I wasn’t exactly sure.

“You’re fertile.  I-I-I can smell it.”  His voice was muffled as it vibrated through my thighs and I suppressed a moan.   _“Fuuuck.”_

“Is that what your problem is?” I inquired as his claws continued to dig at the waistband of my leggings.  Gently kneading his shoulders with my fingers in an attempt to work out the obvious tension I found there, he nodded and release another forceful exhale; the warmth permeating through the fabric to caress my most intimate area.  

Sucking in another ragged breath, he pulled back just slightly to explain further.  “I – I’m usually on extended duty when – I-I-I scheduled it that way so – oh  _fuck_ , baby,” he whined, shifting his paw-like hands toward my ass; extending his claws to prick gently as he leaned back, causing my knees to buckle when my shins bumped the edge of the love seat.  Pulling me forward, I slid into his lap in a straddling position and he buried his face between my tits.  Re-positioning my hands from his shoulders to the back of his head, I gently scraped my nails along his scalp while his claws press deeper into the soft flesh of my ass.

“Why are you here now, then?” I asked, genuinely curious.  If he usually scheduled his extended duty during the times of the month he knew I’d be fertile – which had never occurred to me – what had changed?  And, why?  

“T-t-that asshole with the rat tail got his dates mixed up and – and – and just didn’t show up last week, which is why I was gone twice as long.  So – uh – so I got his leave this week.”

“Okay,” I began, mulling this information over.  “But, why –”

Anticipating my curiosity, he cut me off to continue.  “‘Cause it – it’s hard for me to control myself, my pet.”  Leaning further against the back of the love seat, he nuzzled and nipped at my collar bones while I softly moaned and scratched my way up from the back of his head to the silky fur behind his ears.  All fear and uncertainty had completely dissolved at his use of my cherished moniker and all I wanted now was to help ease his worries, as well.

“What makes you think I want you to?”

“Oh, my precious girl,” he purred, lapping his tongue up from my collar bone toward my neck.  “You don’t understand.”

Rather than be insulted at his veiled assumption of my ignorance, I was slammed with arousal so intense and demanding that I literally felt the seat of my leggings soak straight through as I ground my cunt along the hard line of his clothed cock.  

“Mmm, Rick,” I moaned, arching over him to press a kiss to the crown of his head, right between his ears.  “I’m all yours.  You don’t ever have to hold back.  Take want you need from me, baby.”

Without a word, he wrapped his arms around my waist, stood from the love seat, turned around and promptly sat me in his previous place.  Then, he firmly grasped the waistband of my leggings and yanked them off as I lifted my hips to assist him.  

“Such a naughty pet,” he cooed when he noticed the damp patch due to my lack of underwear.  “No wonder I could smell that cunt of y-y-yours so well.”  While he scalded me, he’d hooked his hands under each of my knees, lifted them up and draped them over his shoulders as he knelt before me.  My breath hitched as I understood exactly what he intended to do – something he’d never done before.  Noticing my hesitation, he smoothed the soft pads of his fingers up my thighs as he shuffled closer.  “My pet, will you let me taste you?”

The idea of his textured tongue gliding across my clit both concerned me and excited me in equal measure.  It was no secret at this point that I highly enjoyed a bit of pain during our love making, but  _this_ … was something different entirely.  

“You’ll be careful?” I tentatively asked, bunching my fists into the fabric of the cushions.  

“Mmmhmm,” he hummed as he spread my lips wide, making sure to keep his claws securely tucked away.  As he leaned closer still, his breath coating my exposed cunt in its warmth, he pressed a kiss to my inner thigh and sloooowly but gently laved his tongue up through my slick folds, ending just millimeters from my clit.  

The sensation was out of this world – the textured flat of his tongue providing that delicious, smooth glide with a slight roughness that, ironically enough, reminded me of my favorite vibrator; the one with the silicone ridges that I massaged over my clit with much more roughness and vigor than I’d ever even realized until just that second.  Releasing a deep breath of relief that I hadn’t even realize I’d been holding, I relaxed my hands from the cushions and threaded them into his hair.  

“That okay?” he inquired, peeking up at me while rubbing a furry cheek against my thigh.  

“Yesss,” I hissed, arching my hips forward unconsciously.  It was then I noticed that his hands were trembling as he again smoothed them up my thighs, allowing his claws to graze the flesh lightly along the way.  He was trying so hard to control himself and I felt a wave of affection and adoration for him wash over me so strongly that tears pricked my eyes.  I knew then that I wanted – no,  _needed_ – for him to give in to his base instincts and breed me the way his body so obviously demanded.  “Do whatever you want to me, baby.  I belong to you.”

And, without further hesitation, he did.  Hooking his hands under my knees once again, he shoved them upward and forward until my thighs were pressed to my torso.  Holding them in place, he lowered his head and lapped at my pussy.  Again and again, he ran that amazing tongue up and back down, spreading it wide to cover as much of the hypersensitive flesh as possible.  On each upward stroke, he came closer and closer to my clit, driving me wild; teasing me until I couldn’t stop myself from tipping my hips downward in an attempt to force his tongue to make contact.  And, just as I was successful – just as the textured ridges grazed the underside of the sensitive bundle of nerves – he pulled back.  

“Fuck, precious girl, y-you taste  _so good_ ,” he growled, nipping at one inner thigh and then the other as I whined in protest.  Taking notice, he pushed my thighs back further and commanded, “Hold here – behind your knees.”  Of course, I obeyed, freeing his hands so that he could, again, spread my pussy lips wide with one and pull back the hood of my clit with the other.  Then, when just the very tip of his tongue made contact, I jerked and cried out; digging my nails into the flesh under my knees.

He unleashed on me – stiffening the tip of his tongue, he massaged, rolled, flicked and twirled until my moans morphed into one continuous, wavering cry of pleasure that only broke when I needed to draw a ragged breath to keep from passing out.  I was so close; those tingles of intense sensation spiking more and more often and lingering longer and longer until he closed his furry lips around the engorged bud and began to suckle like a kitten; the tiny slurps mingling with my cries until that white hot lightning bolt erupted and dispersed through my bloodstream like a hit of the best drug.  

“Holy… fucking… shit,” I panted as he immediately stood and unbuckled his belt.  By the time, I’d semi recovered, he was already hunched over me, sliding the head of his dick through my dripping folds.

“Rick – baby, let me suck your cock.”  But, he was already pressing forward and I gasped when he breached, popping inside.  I still had a hold on the back of my knees and he pressed his padded palms against my thighs, making the angle incredibly tight.  

“If – if I –  _oh shit_  – if I-I-I don’t fuck you  _right now_ , I’m gonna go insane,” he confessed, screwing his eyes shut as he continued to shove his dick inside.  I thrashed my head back and issued a desperate whine when he spoke again through gritted teeth.  “Keep your hands behind your knees for me, baby.”  Before I could reply in agreement, he grasped my thighs – right below where my hands were hooked under my knees – and slammed his way home.  

“ _Ahh!_ Oh my –  _fuck!_ ” I spat.  I’d never experienced an angle this deep in my life and tears slipped from the corners of my eyes as his dick rammed my cervix painfully.  But, as he pulled back, the head slipped and pressed over my g-spot just enough for that thick, heady bloom of pleasure to make my thighs quake.  And, he didn’t stop – which I was thankful for – slamming back as deep as before, if not deeper, as he growled my name.  

_My name._ Not ‘my pet’ or ‘precious girl’ –  _my name._   

At first, I was unsure how to interpret this.  He rarely ever referred to me by my actual name and he’d never done so while fucking.  But, before I could dwell on it further, the remainder of his commentary poured from his mouth as he practically pounded me into jelly.

“Oh shit, baby.  That’s right.  Fuckin’ scream for me – do it.  Tell me this pussy belongs to me.   _NO ONE_  else ever – fuck – fuckin’  _EVER_ touches you again.   _Tell me!_ ”

The tone of his voice was so commanding and, frankly, terrifying and my cunt tightened as, with each swipe over my g-spot, the muscles clenched and coiled and tensed.  I could already tell the mother of all orgasms was building as the sting of his claws digging into my thighs and the hammering of his cock against my cervix gave the perfect contrast to the budding ecstasy.

“Yes, Rick!  Oh my god!”

_“SAY IT!”_  he shouted, pounding harder and faster.  Tears were flowing steadily from my eyes and I felt like I would shatter like sugar glass if he thrust any harder.

“My pussy belongs to you!  I belong to you!  I – I – oh my god,  _I’m gonna fucking cum!_ ”

“Shit yeah, do it.  Cum on this cock – right now.  I-I-I want  _my_  pussy to cum  _allll_ over this fat dick.”

The next twenty seconds were an absolute blur as the entire world completely dissolved.  Everything seemed to swirl around and inward like the funnel of a whirlpool before exploding outward in a gush of mind numbing bliss that pulsed rhythmically.  Faintly, I registered the searing hot flash of fangs as Rick hunched over me and sank them into my shoulder and his cum as it coated and filled me up completely.

When I finally stumbled back onto the shore of consciousness, I turned my head and pressed my lips to Rick’s forehead as he lapped away the beads of blood flowing from my fresh wounds.

“I – uh – I made a cream that will heal these overnight,” he mumbled against my skin before lapping one final time.  I only kissed him once more as my eyes fluttered shut.  Seemingly unsatisfied with my sudden drowsiness, he rose slightly and licked at my closed eyelids in that way he knew I hated; his whiskers tickling my face and poking up my nose.  “Hey – hey, we aren’t finished yet, my pet.”

“Huh?” I asked, struggling to open my eyes as he dislodged himself from me completely; his cock – which was, shockingly, still hard as granite – slipped from me and I whined at not only the loss, but at the mingled fluids of our coupling slipping out, as well.

“Baby,” he began with a chuckle as he grabbed my arms, lifted my limp body from the love seat and effortlessly tossed me over his shoulder.  “I told you that you didn’t understand.  You – y-y-you just don’t stop being in heat ‘cause I fucked you once.  W-w-we got two more days, precious girl.”

Gasping, I clutched the back of his uniform coat as he bent to retrieve his trousers.

_Oh shit._

 

“Don’t you worry, my pet,” he continued as he carried me up the stairs and toward his bedroom.  “That cream will – it – it’ll work on your snatch, too.”

 

**_The End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Credit for the snatch healing cream goes to Rickdicted! Her clever Rick invented it in her amazing story titled The Rick Files: Rick’s Texas Chick.


	17. Touchez Moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @w-248 (on Tumblr) for allowing me to borrow her OC, Rick W-248. After a few chats with her concerning this unique Rick, I’d become very interested in the concept of ‘touch starvation’ and how one could manipulation another afflicted with such a condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Rick Sanchez W-248 x Reader)
> 
> Lots of touches and not so subtle hints of murder.

I’d first met the man when I’d discovered him doubled over and heaving an in alley with a teenage boy clinging to his side.  Both the man and the boy did not appear, in any way, to be derelict or downtrodden, so I figured it was relatively safe to approach.

“Excuse me,” I hedged, creeping toward them.  My view was partially blocked by a dumpster but I could clearly see the boy whip his head in my direction.  Worry etched his features and he clung to the man even tighter.  “Do you need help?”

Approaching slowly, I was now mere feet away, past the dumpster.  The man remained bent at the waist, breathing heavily, as if he’d just run a marathon and I noticed that he was dressed rather well; his clothing obviously well-kempt and expensive.  However, he also appeared to be painfully thin.  When the man didn’t answer my question, the boy interjected himself.

“W-w-we’re fine,” he replied, his voice taking an edge that lead me to believe it was a lie. The man he clung to seemed to be completely oblivious to my presence, so I tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder as his head continued to hang low.

Only a moment after I’d made contact, we both flinched back simultaneously.  Wrenching my hand to tuck it against my chest, I gasped at the realization that this man was a skeleton draped in designer clothes – his shoulder so bony that even the slight, comforting pressure I’d applied seemed to shift and scrape the fragile plates together like flint.

“Wha – what are you – who the fuck are you?!” the man demanded in a thick, French accent, lifting his head to finally acknowledge me.  Suppressing another gasp, I took a step back as my eyes roved his face; sunken, hollow cheeks and eyes and ashen, gray skin making him appear deranged.  Perhaps I’d completely misinterpreted this situation…

Taking another glance at the boy, I swallowed around the knot in my throat and introduced myself; attempting to keep my tone light as the man stood to his full height before me.  The words ‘Jack Skellington’ flashed in my mind like a neon sign while I forced myself to relax.

“I own the bookstore a few shops down,” I explained, pointing in its direction. “Do you need me to call you an ambulance?”  The words tumbled from my mouth as I instinctively fisted the hand that I’d placed on his bony shoulder moments prior.  This man looked minutes from death and the boy with him looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

“Fuck no,” the man replied.  Then, without further ado, he strode down the remainder of the alley and turned the corner with the boy close on his heels.

———-

Several weeks later, I was shuffling through the day’s receipts when I heard the bell above my book store’s front entrance jingle.  Checking my watch, I confirmed it was five minutes until closing and groaned.

“Good evening,” I called, rounding the counter to meet the customer at the door.

It was him – the man from the alley.

Appearance wise, he was just as slender as he’d been previous and was dressed just as nice.  However, his face didn’t look to be just a thin layer of skin stretched over a skull any longer.  It now held more of a flesh tone and the dark bags under his eyes were less pronounced.  Issuing only an audible scoff in greeting, he smoothly brushed past me and disappeared into the stacks.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, I checked my watch again – three minutes until closing.  _Good thing I have no plans tonight_ , I thought as I tallied up the remaining receipts.  I couldn’t close the register down until the last customer left, so I just slouched over the counter and picked up a nearby book.

Surprisingly, I became engrossed in the sci-fi thriller and was startled when the thin man slammed a book of his own on the counter.

“Shit!” I exclaimed before I could catch myself.  The man chuckled as I regained my composure.  “Did you find what you were looking for?” I asked on autopilot.

“Your selection is shit, but yes – I managed,” he replied.  Again, his thick French accent drew my attention and I broke my practiced routine to take a good look at him.  His pronounced unibrow was arched in question and he wore a smirk that immediately made me feel a bit antsy.

Taking one last glance at my watch – thirty-six minutes past closing – I quickly rang up his purchase, bagged it and recited his total.  Now avoiding his gaze, I reached for the credit card he extended toward me.  And, when our fingers brushed, his physical reaction was instant – jerking his hand back before I could even grasp the card, causing it to fall to the counter with a soft clatter.

Retrieving the card, my mind and my heart began to race.  Something about this man and his aversion to physical contact suddenly intrigued me.  So, once I’d finished with the transaction, I placed the card back on the counter and scooted it toward him, instead.  Then, as his claw-like fingers landed on the flat rectangle of plastic, I darted forward and captured his wrist.

He attempted to jerk back – half-heartedly – but I gently coaxed him forward across the counter as my other hand slipped into his in the same manner of a handshake. Again, he attempted to snatch his hand away – until I slid the hand I had wrapped around his wrist downward to brush across the back of his.

The skin was surprisingly soft, like silk, but also felt dangerously thin; as if just a slight scrape of my nails would draw blood.  Pronounced veins crisscrossed below the surface and I gently traced them with the pads of my fingers, utterly entranced.

“You’re so cold,” I blurted, finally flicking my eyes upward to catch a look of pure disgust coloring his features.  Coming back to my senses, I released him and he took several steps back from the counter before turning to leave.  “Rick, wait!”

Halting with his hand on the doorknob, he asked, “What – how do you know my name?”

“It’s on your credit card,” I confirmed.  Slowly, he turned – eyes narrowed in suspicion – as I held the bag containing his book toward him across the counter.  While he approached, I also retrieved his card and slipped it inside the bag, as well.  Snatching the bag from my grasp – only making contact with the plastic – he quickly made his way back toward the exit.  Right before he disappeared into the frigid night, I called, “I’m here every day!  Please come again!”

And, he did. Sporadically, at first; always right at closing.  Initially, he attempted to purchase books as a front, but I easily saw right through it and told him, in no uncertain terms, that he was more than welcome to simply visit me.  Of course, he’d scoffed; asserted that my assumption was ridiculous.  I allowed him that reprieve while softly running a hand up and down his forearm, the other threaded through his immaculately smoothed hair as his exhales puffed from his lungs with a shaky quality that was endearing.

_Touched starved._ That’s what Rick was.  So much so, that he’d resigned himself to the mercy of a stranger.  And, the more I indulged him, the more palatable he became.  And, the more palatable he became, the more he divulged about his incredible life.

He was touch starved, yes.  But, he was also despicable.  In fact, some of the vile stories that spewed from his mouth while I held his emaciated body in my warm embrace had me catching my breath more than once.  I continued to indulge him, though; silently plotting the moment I’d plant my seed.

Eventually, our ‘touch sessions’ relocated to a more comfortable environment – my bedroom.  Now, instead of turning up at my book store at closing, he’d knock on my front door at the same time each evening.

“Why do you work so fucking much?” he mumbled against my neck as I trailed my fingers down each vertebrae of his spine.  For the millionth time, I suppressed a giggle at the thought that I could play them like a xylophone.  We were comfortably – well, for him, at least – entwined in my bed with the only illumination coming from the cracked door of my en suite bathroom.  Then, recognizing that this was finally my chance, I pressed a chaste kiss to the crown of his head before replying.

“Because, I can’t afford to hire help.  My husband owns half of the business.”  Just as expected, he stiffened in my arms and attempted to pull back, presumably to shift his gaze toward my face.  However, I tightened my hold and lightly brushed the pads of my fingers across the nape of his neck before pushing them upward into his coarse hair.  And, before he could question me further, I continued.  “He left me two years ago and I’ve been running the store by myself since.  There’s really nothing I can do because he moved out of state and I can’t afford to buy him out or divorce him.  So, I’m stuck working my ass off while he sits on his and collects half of the profits.”

“You can – just leave the dump,” he offered, slipping his claw-like hands up the back of my shirt; each digit as cold as ice.  A shiver ran down my spine at not only the sudden shift in temperature, but at his unwitting acceptance of my bait.

“I built that store from the ground up.  It’s mine,” I defended before dipping my head to swipe my lips, to and fro, across his forehead.  He wiggled slightly before tipping his body up and to the side, shifting us so that he was lying directly on top of me.  Even though he was more than eight inches taller than me, I outweighed him by at least twenty-five pounds and he felt no heavier than a down blanket.

“Want me to kill him for you?” he whispered directly into my ear.

Giggling, I grasped his shoulders, taking care not to squeeze too hard when his bones shifted and ground against one another.

“Yeah, would you?” I asked, leaning upward to snake my tongue across his jaw.  Issuing only a deep chuckle in response, he rolled off me, onto his side, and yanked me toward his chest.  Already anticipating his next move, I turned on my side, as well, and allowed him to spoon me until the first rays of sunlight penetrated my bedroom curtains.

———-

The seed had been planted and slowly began to sprout.  With each day – with each minute that Rick couldn’t spend in my arms – it grew and budded and blossomed.  With each day – with each minute that I watered and cared for my precious crop – the closer it came to harvest.

Months since our initial meeting, Rick had become completely dependent on me as his only source of comfort.  Every evening, he’d find some way to bring up my business and his obvious displeasure.

_“That place is a shit hole.  I can – you should burn it down for the insurance money.”_

_“I can buy or steal anything you need.”_

_“You always reek of moldy books.”_

_“What do you mean; you can’t take a lunch break?”_

Again and again, I’d cite my husband for his inconvenience; reminded Rick that I  _could_  afford to hire enough staff to run the place for me at all hours, if my husband would just… well, if he just didn’t exist.

Then, the day finally came when Rick had ceased trying to convince me to just walk away; when he finally realized that I could be just as stubborn as he.  The day finally came that I’d toiled so long and hard for, holding his grossly skeletal body close to mine – enduring his alcohol laced, foul breath and clammy skin – as he seemingly tried to absorb my very essence to mingle with his own.

The day finally came when he showed up at my front door holding a blood soaked brown paper bag, appearing just as worn out and physically distressed as when I’d first met him in the alley.

“It’s done, you conniving bitch,” he sneered, tossing the bloody package through my open door.  It slid across the hardwood floor, leaving a sticky smear of crimson that glistened in the accent lighting adorning my foyer.

“What?” I asked innocently, folding my arms across my chest.  Each breath he took sounded more ragged than the last and I wondered – or, perhaps, hoped – that he’d drop dead right then and there.

“You know damn well what,” he began while crossing the threshold.  “You’re not – you were about as subtle as a gynecologist wearing a gas mask.”

Unable to stop myself, I barked out a laugh as he closed the distance between us and wrapped me in his uncomfortable embrace.  I supposed I should have been concerned with the ensuing aftermath, especially since my cat had decided to take it upon himself to inspect a key piece of the evidence as it sat bloody and motionless on the floor.  But, I also figured that Rick had his ways to ‘take care of it’ and I’d leave that part up to him.

 

**_The End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I love inserting lines from my favorite films into my fics. Bonus points if you can identify them! :)


	18. A Day Without Laughter Is A Day Wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short, ridiculous piece of pure smut inspired by weird conversations with @e-22912 (on Tumblr), who is the absolute worst influence on me. I told you I’d do it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Rick Sanchez x Reader)
> 
> NSFW -- Odd sex toy play and laughter. Lots of laughter.

“Uh, what the hell is  _that_?” I asked, eyeing Rick warily as he emerged from my bedroom in nothing but his boxers and some type of ridiculous contraption strapped to his face.

“It’s a chin strap dildo, baby,” he confirmed.  His grin was distorted by the way the strap stretched the skin around his mouth and the bright pink dildo bobbed up and down as he talked.

“Oh my god,” I laughed.  Nothing about this was sexy.  In fact, I laughed even harder as he closed the distance between us and roughly pulled me into his arms.  The latex protrusion poked my cheek and neck as he attempted to kiss me.  “Get off me!”

Now he was the one laughing as I forcefully shoved him away.  “Come on, kitten, open – spread those thighs for me, yeah?”

“God damn it,” I groaned as he walked back toward my bedroom and motioned for me to follow.  No matter how fucking weird Rick looked with that synthetic dick strapped to his chin, I could already sense his determination to try out his new toy.

Rounding the corner, I covered my face in my hands when I spied Rick slathering lube on the chin cock.  

“What on earth made you buy that?” I asked as I positioned myself on the bed and kicked off my shoes before stripping the remainder of my clothing.

“‘Cause I-I-I want – wanna make you squirt,” he stated, matter-of-factly as he grasped my ankles and yanked me toward the foot of the mattress.  Without my permission, my body instantly responded as the warm sensation of arousal settled in the base of my spine.  Rick had been at this task for days now and, even though he was yet to succeed, I’d had an amazing time allowing him to try. 

So, even though I continued to giggle as he hooked my knees over his shoulders, I relented; rising on one elbow to watch as I threaded my fingers through his hair and gripped at his scalp in encouragement.  

“Just – uh – just relax for me this time, kitten,” he cooed as he slipped two digits through my lips before spreading them wide, exposing my most intimate area to his gaze.  “Mmhmm, al-already nice and wet.  That’s it – that’s a good girl.”

At this point, his voice alone already had me tilting my hips forward and upward in anticipation of his talented tongue, but the ridiculous dildo stood in my way and I whined.  Chuckling at my protest, he positioned the tip at my entrance and pressed his face forward.  Once fully inserted, his mouth was now situated where I needed it the most and he pulled back the hood of my clit with one hand while the other adjusted the strap wrapped around his head, causing the dildo to shift and jostle inside me.

“ _Ah!_ ” I cried, the feeling of fullness taking my breath away as my cunt clenched around the thick toy.  Rick chuckled at my reaction, which only served to jiggle it inside me more and I gripped his hair even tighter.  “This isn’t going to work.  Get rid of that stupid thing and let’s just fuck like normal, okay?  I’ll even let you put it in my ass this time.”

“Mmm, no way, baby.  I-I-I can tell you love it.”

The toy shifted again – with each movement of his chin – and I laughed.  Something about this… I couldn’t bring myself to find it sexy.  Rick’s mouth on my pussy?  Hell, yeah.  I had even begged him for that shit.  But, this?  

Sensing my continued hesitation, he decided to cut the chatter and get down to business; wrapping his lips around my exposed bundle of nerves and gently suckling the way he knew drove me wild, he soon had me sighing and mewling in absolutely bliss.  And, when I drew close, he could, no doubt, feel my cunt clench around the dildo with my impending orgasm.  

“Baby,” he began, pulling back just slightly.  The small movement caught my attention once more and, now that I was sufficiently worked up, felt  _amazing._ “Grind that pussy on my face.”

Rising up on one elbow, once more, I readjusted my grip on his hair and did as instructed; rolling my hips aggressively as he continued to lavish attention on my clit with his slick tongue.  However, no matter how incredible it felt, the visual was still just as hilarious.

“Rick,” I said with a mixture of giggles and moans.  “Oh my god…”  I could feel the orgasm building each time I rolled my hips and the soft yet firm dildo ground delightfully against my g-spot.  But, I couldn’t control the bubbles of laughter as they worked their way up my chest.  They continued to erupt as small giggles at first as the pleasure mounted but soon morphed into delirious fits, wracking my body almost painfully.  And, through it all, Rick managed to keep his concentration – flicking and massaging and rolling and swiping his tongue across my clit with laser like focus that was downright commendable.  He was most definitely on a mission and I could tell that he wouldn’t be giving up on this session until I completely defiled is face.

So, I gave in to it; pulling his hair with force now – shoving his face and the dildo even deeper in my cunt – I continued to watch and laugh.  And, something…  _odd_ , began to happen.  The continuous fits of laughter that had overtaken me pumped and flooded my circulatory system with drum barrels of endorphins, making me nearly insane with joy and compounding the pleasurable sensation of the dildo and Rick’s tongue to a degree that was overwhelming.  

_Holy shit_ , I thought as every muscle in my body tensed.   _He’s really gonna do it.  He’s gonna make me squirt while I’m laughing harder than I have in my –_

“Oh – oh – oh my god!  Oh fuck!” I screamed between barking laughs, my thoughts cut off completely when every nerve ending in my upper half dulled to focus all sensation to my lower.  

“Shit yeah, kitten, soak my face,” Rick mumbled, the slight movement of his chin rolling the silicone dick on the perfect spot at just the perfect moment.  And, I snapped.  A guttural scream ripped from my throat as the most intense orgasm I’d ever experienced localized deep inside and pulsed outward through my body and my cunt in wave after wave.

It seemed to go on forever and the wonderful, tiny aftershocks had me whimpering and trembling like a newborn.  And, still, I continued to giggle as Rick pulled the toy back and out of me.  

He was an absolute mess and I covered my face in my hands as it fumed like a furnace.  But, peeking between my fingers, I caught him stretching the straps to lift the dildo up and over his head before tossing it unceremoniously beside me on the bed; his expression smug and infuriating.  

“Sure you – uh – y-y-you want me to get rid of it now, baby?” he asked, crawling his way up my body.  

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

 

**_The End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. The title is a Charlie Chaplin quote. I’m so sorry.


	19. Collaboration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herein lies a short, completely self indulgent thingy featuring Ordinary Rick BL-13191. He’s the creation of @e-22912 (on Tumblr), who has put up with me mentally molesting this nerdy mutha fucka since his very inception. >_>
> 
> This also serves as a ‘warm up’ to a larger piece that I’m toiling away on, here and there.

The look on his face upon entering his dormitory was so adorable and priceless that I couldn’t suppress the giggle that bubbled up from my chest.

“Wha – I, uh – hello?”  He stumbled over his words as well as his feet as he cautiously approached me, halting much too soon before reaching what should have been his ultimate destination. Perched on the arm chair, I wore only a lab coat and a pair of ridiculously high heeled Stilettos that I’d just picked up that afternoon on a whim when the delightfully scandalous idea occurred to me. I resembled a newborn fawn when I’d tried them on, but I figured I wouldn’t do much walking while on my knees.

“Hi,” I stated simply, cross my legs from one side to the other, offering Rick a generous view that I caught him taking advantage of; following the motion of my thighs with this eyes.  When the blush begin to rise from the collar of his Oxford button down to stain his neck and cheeks, I smirked and  _carefully_  stood from the chair to approach him.

“How are – I mean, uh – what are you doing here?” he stammered, fumbling with the knot of his tie the way did when nervous or flustered.

_Mission accomplished._

Rather than reply verbally, I continued my slow journey toward him.  Just as I expected, he instinctively retreated two steps until his back made contact with the wall next to the front door and I was able to close the distance before he fully came to his senses.  But, by then, I’d already lowered to my knees before him and set to work on the buckle of his belt.

He tried to stop me at first.  “Why are – you don’t have to do this.”

But, of course, I insisted.  “You’ve been working so hard, Rick.  Let me take care of you.”

His large hands landed on my shoulders, gripping lightly while weakly attempting to shove me away.  I persisted my efforts, however, pawing toward the button and zipper of his slacks and soon a hand found their way to my hair; fingers gliding through the strands as he almost lovingly brushed them from my face.

“I want to,” I assured once more, just so he felt as comfortable as possible as I slipped his slacks and boxers down his hips.

Releasing a somewhat strained whine when my hand wrapped around his cock fully, his grip tightened involuntarily into a fist and I moaned as the acute sting traveled across my sensitive scalp.  Then, tilting my gaze upward to make eye contact, I flattened my tongue and slid it smoothly up the underside.

“Oh – oh, Christ!” he spat when I’d reached the tip and instantly engulfed the entirety of his dick in my mouth.  Having already relaxed the back of my throat, the plush head bumped and then slid down with relative ease as I screwed my lids shut in concentration.  His high pitched whimpers as I swallowed – the muscles of my throat clamping and releasing – were all the encouragement I needed to continue.  So, pulling off completely, I wrapped my hand around the base and gently glided it along the entire length; coating each inch with the copious amounts of saliva my mouth had deposited in its wake.

“Oh, ohh,  _ohhh_ …”  His moans and whines issued longer and louder with each pump of my fist and I smirked at his responsiveness – which also signaled that I needed to switch things up. So, I followed the glide of my delicate fingers with that of my mouth, twirling and swirling my tongue expertly with each pass until a second hand joined the first within the tangled nest of my hair.  Now, no doubt at his body’s insistence,  _he_  determined the pace and depth.  Pulling and pushing.  Forward and back.  Deeper and longer.  Rougher and quicker.

Through it all, my eyes remained locked with his, holding him fast.  His unibrow pinched and he sneered as I detected the familiar swell flattening my tongue further.  He was on the cusp and I pulled out my ace –  humming low and deep as my lips spread and stretched into something that may have resembled a grin.

“Here – here it comes!   _Fuck!_ ” he growled, his voice reverberating in the thick, heady atmosphere surrounding this lewd encounter.  His movements stalling, his cock pulsed rhythmically while painting the back of my throat in a manner befitting a Jackson Pollock masterpiece.  Then, untangling his unforgiving grip from my hair, he heaved several deep breaths of exertion as I released his softening dick with a cliché wet pop.

“Oh, shit. Can you help me up?” I asked, feeling incredibly silly when I realized there was no way in hell I’d be able to stand from a kneeling position in heels so ludicrously high.

Rick appeared dazed as the question permeated his consciousness and he chirped a clipped, “ _Oh!_ ”, when my words formed and clicked in that genius mind of his.  Seconds later, he’d quickly pulled his khaki colored slacks and boxers up from his ankles and refastened his belt before hooking each of his hands under my armpits, yanking me upward.

Finally upright, my knees protested as I wobbled on rubbery stems that served as my legs.  Rick, for all his thinly veiled bravado in matters concerning his brilliance, still appeared daze and even a bit starstruck as I clutched the lapels of his lab coat to steady myself.

“Um – ” he began, nudging his glasses a bit up the bridge of his nose.  But, I sharply cut him off while rounding him and gripping the handle of his front door in my still damp palm.

“See you bright and early in the lab tomorrow, Dr. Sanchez.”

When the door met the jamb with a soft click behind me, I scanned the annoyingly brightly lit hallway for any potential colleges who would have a gossip fuel field day upon finding me in nothing but a company issued lab coat and heels. Satisfied that the coast was clear, I slipped each shoe from the soles of my aching feet and padded my way back to my assigned dormitory room.

It occurred to me that it was probably past time to order food from the nearest cafeteria, but it was no matter.  What I’d just indulged in could dethrone the existential crisis inducing hamburger any day of the fucking week.

****

**_The End._ **


	20. Compatibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a continuation of His, Anchor and Heat.
> 
> Dom/sub elements, heavy emphasis of breeding.

True to his word, as Rick carried me toward his bedroom, it continued for _days_ and I truly hadn’t the slightest clue what I was in for when I’d encouraged him to give in to his instincts.  Occasionally, we’d pause to eat, drink or sleep.  But, other than that, we remained tangled in a knot of limbs, tussling about on the rumpled mattress until every muscle in my body ached and I felt that just one more orgasm may put me into a coma.

However, that wasn’t to say that I hadn’t enjoyed myself… _immensely_.  Especially considering that, as I became more and more exhausted, Rick seemed to become more and more dominate; directing me, positioning me, overpowering me.  And, it was glorious.  Because, no matter how I tried to assure him in the past that I would always yield to him, he seemed to cage himself – refuse himself the luxury of the willing pet he’d always desired – and halted shy of the domination that he so obviously craved.  That is, until now.

“Rick – oh fuck,” I panted, lying face down on the mattress, covered in sweat.  He hovered above me, nuzzling and nipping at the nape of my neck.  As much as I wanted to ask him to stop, I never wanted it to end.  But, I was in dire need of a shower and I told him so while attempting to roll over on my back.

“No,” he commanded before clamping his jaws on the junction of my neck and shoulder, holding me fast.

“Why?” I managed to squeak while attempting not to struggle beneath him.

“Because I need – I’m trying to breed you, baby,” he stated, matter-of-factly for the first time since this fuck-a-thon began and it rendered me absolutely boneless.

“Breed?  Wha – what do you mean, _breed_?”

“Mmm, sweetheart.  You know exactly what I mean,” he cooed in my ear.  But, I remained perfectly still and quiet, allowing him to elaborate further.  “I’m gonna fill you up, my pet.  Don’t you want that?  Fill you up with a litter of our own, hmmm?”

“Oh my god,” I moaned, pressing my face to the mattress.  I hadn’t the slightest idea if it were even possible for him to impregnate me.  Would our DNA be compatible?  What would a cat man/human woman hybrid even look like?  Had it happened before?  All these questions flashed through my head while Rick’s claws grazed down my back, tracing the outline of my spine before gripping my hips; lifting and positioning me the way he liked best.

“Rick?” I asked, my voice strained as I felt the plush head of his dick pressing into me from behind for the – how many times had it been already?  The slight sting of raw flesh didn’t deter my desire, rather it served to spur it on.  But, that word continued to ring in my ears.

_Breed._

_Breed._

_Breed._

_A litter of our own._

Being the clever feline he is, he sensed my hesitation and could clearly picture his hackles rising in my mind’s eye.

“Wha – w-w-what’s the problem?”  I was correct.  His voice now held a harsh edge that was unmistakable – he was on the defensive.  “You don’t want that, huh?”  His claws pricked my skin as he dug his fingers deeper into the flesh of my hips.  I sucked a breath between my clenched teeth, unsure of how to respond.  However, he didn’t give me the opportunity.  “Well, you know what – guess what, sweetheart – you don’t have a fuckin’ choice.”

With that final sentence, the harsh edge of his tone was replaced with a dominant playfulness that he reserved only for me and I felt myself relax ever so slightly.  Even though he may have been serious in his intention to ‘breed’ me, he knew the exact way to go about it to ensure my compliance.

“Isn’t that right?” he asked, snapping me from the inner monologue that seemed to constantly be playing in my head.  Arching over my back, his silken fur glided across my heated skin and I shivered as his textured tongue lapped at the shell of my ear from behind.  “Answer me.  Say ‘yes, Rick’.”

“Yes, Rick.”

“Mmhmm,” he hummed, pressing his chest to my back; his dick sliding across my ass in the way he knew drove me crazy and I pressed my face to the mattress once again to suppress a moan.  “You belong to me, don’t you, my pet?  I take care of you.”  Pressing his furry muzzle to the sensitive flesh behind my ear, his wet nose left small damp patches across my skin.  Goosebumps erupted in its wake and I felt him chuckle against my back, mingled with the deep rumble of his purr.

He _did_ take care of me, in every way I could possibly need or want.  In fact, since relinquishing my independence, I hadn’t harbored even one regret.  My life was comfortable and easy and I honestly couldn’t image it any other way.

“Yes, Rick.  I belong to you.”

With a deep growl that was almost tender, Rick tipped his body to the side until he flopped on the mattress, bringing me down with him.  Then, before I could react or even giggle, he hooked my right arm behind his head, hoisting me further upward so that our heads were level, and hitched my right leg over his hip.  Then, while pressing his muzzle directly behind my right ear, he snaked an arm between us, grasped his dick and slipped inside me with ease.

This position was new – and incredibly intimate; his already labored breaths, mingled with purrs, wafted across my sensitive flesh, sending goosebumps from my scalp to my toes.  The comfortable sensation of fullness was already enough to rip the millionth moan from my throat, but when he grasped my hips in his paw-like hands and forcefully yanked me downward on his cock, I literally squealed.  Gripping the comforter with my free hand and gripping his shoulder with the hand slung around his neck, I held on tightly in anticipation of his next move.

“Watch,” he demanded, vaguely.

Pinching my brow, my body began to tremble as the seconds ticked by with absolutely no movement.  Finally, I was able to mumble a confused, “huh?”, before he pricked the flesh of my hips with his claws and elaborated –

“Watch yourself get fucked.”  Hitching a breath I tipped my chin, shifted my gaze downward and locked on the place where our bodies connected.  Once satisfied with my compliance, he slowly pulled my body upward – my pussy sliding along the length of his cock until just the tip remained – and then slammed it downward, harder than before.  “Did – did you see that, hmm?” he asked as I whimpered.  Don’t you – don’t look away.”

I wasn’t given an opportunity to protest – as if I would – or even reply.  He simply repeated the lift and slam motion with my helpless body, harder and faster.  With each upward pull, his cock emerged wet and glistening and with each downward thrust, it was completely engulfed.  Soon, I was boneless and limp as a rag doll as Rick continued to manipulate my body and growl, lapping at the skin behind my ear with his textured tongue.

“Ah, fuck yeah.  You like that?  Y-y-you like seein’ that dick pound that tight snatch of yours, huh?”

I couldn’t speak – at least not coherently.  Instead, my eyes threatened to roll back into my skull as the delicious pressure mounted with each pass of Rick’s cock over that soft, spongy patch of flesh.

“Keep watchin’, my pet.  I-I-I want you to see that pussy cum all over my cock.  Mmm, you’re close, yeah?  Fuck, I – I’m gonna fill you up real nice.”

The words ‘fill you up’ had a double meaning that was not lost on me and I found myself welcoming the possibility.  Even though I seriously doubted I had the ability to birth a ‘litter’ of… whatever type of offspring we’d produce, the idea of one – or possibly two – evoked a delightful warmth that began in the pit of my stomach and migrated downward at the exact moment the pressure snapped and pulsed outward in a blinding gush of ecstasy.  Involuntarily my eyelids fluttered closed – finally breaking the intense gaze – as something akin to a moan poured from my mouth in the shape of _“I love you, I love you, I love you!”_

Seconds later, the welcome pressure of fangs on my bare shoulder yanked me back to reality as it intensified and punctured with a pop that I could _feel_ more so than _hear._ Then, after a few more thrusts with faltered rhythm, Rick’s smothered shouts reverberated from my shoulder toward the center of my chest as he filled me up _real nice_ , just as he promised.

\----------

Hours later, I stared up at the ceiling with unblinking eyes, as I had since Rick dozed off with me pulled tightly to his chest.  Lying on my side with both of his arms wrapped around my waist, his deep breaths wafted across the side of my face.

He hadn’t said it back.

He wanted to breed me… but couldn’t say _IT_ back.

Or – was it really all just instinct fueled by the intense desire to hump any female in heat?

Realistically, there was no way our DNA was compatible enough to create a life.  I knew this, deep down.  No matter how many times he came inside me; no matter how much he insisted – it was impossible.

I was his pet.  That was the agreement.  That's what I signed up for.  Not his _mate_.  His _pet_.

With a deep sigh, I scooted closer, gliding my palms down his chest.  The silken fur felt so good slipping between my fingers and his heat radiated like a furnace, giving us no need for additional cover.  Content with the logical conclusion, I drifted to sleep.

 

 

**_The End._ **


End file.
